I'd Tell You It's Over, But It's Not, Yet
by Tunarh
Summary: HIATUS. AU. Alyana Goode has a wild life. No rules, no boundaries, no curfew. Not even a mother. So, of course, she becomes a wild party girl, sex, drugs, alcohol, the lot. That is, until she finds out that she's a spy. Sequel to WondrousRelationship. OOC
1. trailer

**Ahas. So all I need to do is write the epilogue for the Wondrous story, and just start on this. Hope you like! Ehh. I was bored. **

**--**

**You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life so now she's running wild**

"Uh... hi."  
"Alyana Cameron Goode. Where were you?"  
"At... Abby's?"  
-Abby steps to the room-  
"You were?"

**Playing with them good girls, no, that ain't her style.**

"Look- I told you. I don't give jack's ass if you fail!"  
"But you're getting straight A's..."  
"It's unintentional, okay?"

**You think you're hot shit, and ooh I love it, I love it,**

"Wow. Not bad, Aly."  
"Are you talking to yourself again?"  
-Sighs-  
"Nooo, dad. I'm just merely talking to my _reflection_ in the mirror. That doesn't qualify as talking to yourself right?"

**Stumbling, but yeah, you're looking hella fine**

-Hits the wall-  
"Ow! My head!"  
"Aly?"  
What?"  
"You hit your head."  
"I can see that, Daaad. I'm the one who felt it!"

**Keep doing what you're doing I'ma make you mine.**

"What? Are you hitting on me? I have a father that could wipe the floor with you."  
"I'm- I'm just giving you a compliment."  
"I don't need your compliments. I don't want them either."

**'Coz you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you.**

"You loved it, you know you did."  
"Oh come on- Aly...I didn't."  
"They all say that- trust me."

**And I'm like, hot damn, let me make you my boo.**

"No. I don't meet my parental to meet you."  
"What?"  
"Parental? You know? A parent?"  
"No! I know what that means.. it's just... you rejected me."  
"Well, it was bound to happen sometime right? btw, you're _fugly_ "  
-makes an 'L' sign, flips hair, and walks away-  
"Bitch!"

**Cos you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do**

"Wow."  
"Dad? Are you hitting on me?"  
"What? No! Look at the TV"  
-shoe flies past window-

**'Coz you're hot mess, I'm loving it hell, yes.**

"Who are you anyways?"  
"Alyana...Goode."  
"Good?"  
"No, _Goode._ But if you don't get that I'll just have to make you never forget it.

**You got me hypnotised, the city's your playground**

"Let's go out..."  
"Aly, no..."  
"Oh come on, I'm the expert at this. Why're you turning wussy all of a sudden?"  
"Because I saw your dad and his friends..."  
"They're nothing."

**I watch you take a bite at 5am roamin' the streets**

"C'mon aly! Let's go home!"  
"What's home?"  
"Uh...the place you live?"  
"Oh, that. Nahh. It's boring. Let's go gangbang a shop or something."  
"It's almost dawn! I bet your dad's furious!"

**Drunk all night, you think you're hot shit**

"Ugh, god...who turned the lights on?"  
"Alyana Camero- sweet Jesus! Are you drunk?"  
"Are you a man in black?"  
"It's Armani!"  
"It's crap..."

**And ooh, I love it, I'm lovin' it, hell yes  
**

"Wait. Where's my eyeliner?"  
"You puked on it, remember?"  
"I did?"  
"Yeah, and then your dad's totally _hot_ friend caught you and carried you back home."  
"Grant?"  
"Yeah. That guy."

**  
Indeed. **

**The life story of Alyana Cameron Ann Goode.  
You ready for it? **

**COMING SOON**

**song : Hot Mess - Cobra Starship**


	2. party in the usa

**LLC. How'd I get this story updated so quickly? Probs pure talent. Sorry for the coarse language used in this fic. It was unintentional....**

* * *

**"It's a party in the USA."**

--

So how did she end up making out with her best friend's boyfriend? Alyana Cameron Goode knew well enough that this all wasn't very pleasant to hear. Mainly because she knew that her head throbbed, and that only happened because of one thing- the one reason that made her do these things; alcohol. But it was just once, right? Or at least that was what the alluring voice in her mind was telling her as she reached for Blake's zipper…

Wait. **Pause.** Stop. _Rewind._

Let's take this back to how it started, shall we?

--

Aly walked through the doors, hand-in-hand with her _real_ boyfriend, Jayden. He looked happy, happier than usual. She suspected that it was because he got to show her off to all of the other people from our hometown. He clapped a guy on the back and let go of her hand. She wandered off, in search of her best friend Tina. She found her in the living room, choosing the next tune in the jukebox. She was standing next to Blake who was looking extra yummy tonight. She grinned and came up to air-kiss Tina on both cheeks.

"Hey, Als." Tina said, apparently pleased that she had actually turned up to the party. Alyana was mostly known for her forgetting skills. Blake winked at her, and let go of Tina's hand, kissing her, and then walking off to find Jayden. Tina tutted. "Boys…" she muttered darkly. Alyana laughed.

"Hey. Don't worry. You know he'll come running back to you sometime later tonight. For a little... rendezvous." Aly winked at Tina and grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the caterers walking past. Let's just say that Tina was rich. As in 'billion-dollar baby' rich. Her father was a businessman, and her mother was an ex-model for Victoria's Secret. She had all of the latest technology, owned at least 10 phones, and is most known for her outgoing and erratic fashion style, and awesome 'in' hair. Tina always started the coolest hairstyles. When she had a bob, everyone started cutting one, but then she opted for side-bangs, so now everyone in school has them. She was the most popular, along with Alyana Goode.

"Mm…this shit is good. Wow." Aly's eyes widened slightly, as if she'd drink at anyone else's house. Yeah, so you could pretty much say that the two were spoilt- popular, you know, but whatever. Tina was followed for style, Aly? She was feared. I guess it made them both great for this- whatever they did. Tina led the way and Aly didn't follow- though they both surely made a mark wherever they went. Taking a quick glance around, Alyana began to speak.

"So guess what…it's been more than two weeks between me and Jayden." The golden rule; never go out with anyone for more than two weeks if you aren't that interested in them. "I think I should break it off…what's up with serious relationships anyways?"

She'd rolled her eyes- take it to her not to know about serious relationships. Who knew though- she'd always hidden these things fairly well- a trait that came easily to her if anything at all.

"He's looking hot tonight though…maybe if he pashed someone else it'd make me feel less guilty for breaking up with him." She took a sip of her champagne. "Maybe not."

Tina laughed, a small tinkling sound reverberating throughout the room. She held her own glass, studying the contents. "You sure about that?" She drained the last few droplets and passed it to a caterer, grabbing another glass. "You know what?" She leaned in closer. " _I'd_ fuck him before I break it off with him. Make him feel wanted before dumping him. Makes the fall harder." She giggled and sipped her drink carefully.

Aly rolled her eyes. "Tinaaa. I'm bored of him. He's fucking tiny! You know how boring it is?"

Tina laughed again, but as she raised the glass to her lips, some random geek-dude bumped into her, sending the alcohol splashing down her front. "Fuck!" she whipped around to stare at the offender. "What the _hell_ was that?!"

"S-sorry." The guy stuttered. Tina death-glared him and he scurried off. Alyana was sure that he wasn't going to be able to face her again.

"At least you won't see that guy around anymore." Aly'd scoffed slightly, a smirk lighting up her features. "That poor thing though, it was good while it lasted…except for the loving bit. As I told you- he wasn't _man_ enough."

Aly bit her lip, letting the giggled escape from her lips, before looking around the room.

"It's no fun babes, where are the parentals at?"

Aly looked around. Tina's parents were rarely around- and if they were they never made a big fuss about this. But then again- Aly's dad had always heard one way or another about Aly's schemes…except for the really bad ones- but we'll get to that later. Spotting a group of people- Aly's face lit up. "Are those the boys from that college you were talking about? 'Coz…they're hot."

Like the flirt she was it'd always be the first thing that she said. But they were hot, and Aly was bored. Besides, Jayden was nowhere to be seen. Grabbing Tina's hand she'd pulled her through the crowd, whispering slightly. "Introduce me."

They walked up to the big group, Aly eyeing each and every one of them carefully. She targeted one. Her bait. Gosh, she made them seem like _fish_ .

"Hey guys. This is Alyana. The girl I was talking about earlier..."

"Hey."

"Hi." The cute one said. He was hot, tousled brown hair, a cute smirk, and blue sparkling eyes. He winked at her.

She'd bit her lip momentarily, as she'd managed to tuck a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear, her green eyes obviously glistening. Another fish to fry, as her and Tina always said. Aly couldn't contain herself.

"Tina told you about me?" A little white lie wouldn't hurt. Tina told everyone about her. "Wow…I hope she hasn't told you anything bad."

Would they take the bait? Yes. I mean- judging from the look that the guy was giving Aly. Now all she needed was to make sure that Jayden wouldn't see this- or that Blake wouldn't disrupt their fun. Then she could break up with Jayden later. Or tomorrow. The hot guy had shaken his head.

"Nope…nothing bad. I think she wants me to get to know you first…" He'd smiled charmingly. "Before she says anything bad."

It was like that because it was the way Tina and Aly played it. Tina would keep them guessing and Aly would do the magic. It was fun; in some twisted way. So much fun.

"Well... how about you get to know me now?" she said suggestively, raising her eyebrows a tidbit. She knew this was bad, to be cheating on Jayden but she couldn't help it. Like her dad, she was born to play.

"Why not?" he asked, then took her hand, leading her to the side of the pool. Alyana grinned at Tina who grinned back, though something about her smile was... off.

By this time Jayden had walked up to Tina, placing his hands over her eyes with a small smirk on his face. He'd let go though, as he'd looked around the room- surprised that his girlfriend wasn't with the blonde before him.

"Hey, where's my girlfriend at?" He was teasing her- because it was something he did. See, Jayden was pretty amazing himself- captain of the lacrosse team…everybody wanted him.

Though Aly? They seemed better off as enemies than going out. I know- that's sort of rude to say- but they had a better time showing each other off than being together. It was just something they did- and he was starting to like that about her- a lot.

Tina sighed and turned around. "Where's my _boyfriend_ at?" She asked, looking around. Aly was long gone - probably making out with that college guy or something, and Blake was nowhere to be seen. She closed her eyes for a minute, and when she opened them, she was looking into those hypnotizing emerald green eyes of his. Jayden smirked, then grabbed her hand and led her out to the living room where Blake was sitting by himself, two empty beer bottles next to him.

She walked up to him and looked at him, hands on hips. The picture of control.

Blake by now, was possibly on his way to being drunk, and with a soft glare towards Jayden, had managed to sit up and pat his lap, smirking slightly. "Hey baby."

Yeah- the way she stood scared him sometimes- but it happened. Tina liked her control- Blake wasn't afraid to hand it over. Jayden always teased him about that- but then again Blake was always going on about Aly having Jayden on a leash. Blake's smirk widened. "And Aly is nowhere to be seen…"

Point taken a proven- Blake. The look of Jayden's face turned annoyed, as he rolled his eyes. He wouldn't bother looking for her. She did disappear a lot during parties- doing whatever. It was something she often did.

"She does that regularly." He passed it off as nonchalance, though he actually wondered where she was. Jayden plopped on the couch, hands behind his head. Tina glared at the both of them.

"Uh... Jayden? I gotta talk to you. Now!" She said fiercely. Blake whistled as he let Tina off his lap.

"You're in for it, man. You do _not_ want to be near her when she's like that. It's probably about Alyana. Speaking of... I'll just go look for you girlfriend. He picked up a wine glass and walked to the back patio. He looked around. It was fucking crowded. How the hell was he supposed to find the Aly chick now? He stared at the poolside, and then in between the two trees that he and Tina liked to have hot make-out sessions together. He saw movement and a black pair of heels. Alyana. He rushed forward. She looked like she was struggling.

And she was. You'd think that somebody that knew black belt would be able to kick this guy off easily…but no. Mostly because the alcohol was drenched into her mind- and because that guy just wouldn't get off. They'd kissed- okay, made out…but he was being forceful and Aly didn't like that. She'd pushed him off- shocking him by how strong his was. It was only the voice of someone familiar that stopped him. "Touch her one more time and I will kick you out myself."

By now the guy was too annoyed- speaking through gritted teeth towards Aly.

"Bitch." He'd muttered- though Aly could hear it perfectly clear. The alcohol was rushing to her head- but she held herself back- showing awesome control. She didn't have that often.

As the older guy left, Aly turned towards Blake. The lights must've been perfect here…his eyes were glimmering in that lovely blue-green colour they were. "Thanks…that guy was a fuckin' pervert."

She'd chuckled, awkwardly leaning her back against the tree.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked carefully. He knelt down beside her, shocked to find that she had a few cuts and bruises on her legs. "Well, I know for a fact that you're not alright physically. How about emotionally?"

"I'm fine. You don't need to baby me." She swatted his hand away and stood up, brushing the few leaves from her hair and straightening her dress. She looked up at him, a sparkle in her eyes. "You want to come... help me out with my cuts?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

He smirked and moved closer to her. "And why would I do that?"

"You know you love me..." she winked, and then walked off, making sure she shook her hips more than enough. Blake jogged up behind her. As in, _right_ behind her, so close that they were almost touching.

"I'd love to." He whispered her ear before moving back a bit so others wouldn't stare. He was sure the gossip mill would be on high rise tomorrow. I mean the best friend and the boyfriend?

It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. Girls and guys flirted…and it didn't mean anything. It was the rising levels of alcohol that was alarming. Even as she pushed back the partygoers she got a few stares. Alyana plus Blake divided by cuts and bruises was an equation that these freaks would get wrong ideas from. She'd grabbed his hand- not going towards the kitchen but up the flight of stairs. This place was her second home. By the time they were in the bathroom Aly was sitting on the toilet seat, her long legs tucked in as she looked for a band aid- or at least some disinfectant. "You can never find anything here…"

She'd said it with a defeated sigh- sounding more like a grumpy baby than anything else. Finally- she'd found the disinfectant and a cotton bud, holding it out to Blake gently and squinting her eyes. "I won't do it myself. I'm a wuss when it comes to these things."

She'd looked into his eyes- her smile gentle. He looked hot tonight; she just wanted to clarify that.

He smirked at her. "And how would you know that I won't hurt you?"

She smiled her eyes hypnotizing. "I'm not sure. I just sense how into me you are. That's kind of bad for a guy in serious relationship, isn't it?"

"What? Me? In a relationship?" He was teasing her, making sure she warmed up to him. She knew that. It was one of the many tactics she used herself.

"I'm not sure if it's a relationship or a lie. What would you say?"

He pretended to think about it for a while, busying himself with unscrewing the cap and dipping the cotton bud in Dettol. "I would say... that..." he lifted her chin so that her attention was away from her cuts."I prefer you more."

He winked at her and lowered his lips to her. Their mouths moved erotically against each other, eliciting passionate... sounds from both. Aly could feel Blake harden. Well, partly because her hand happened to be _right there._

Now- do I need to go through this with you? When a man loves a woman…or when a girl and a boy have to much to drink they get into things a little too passionately and a little too quickly. But Aly couldn't stop herself, by now her arms were slung around neck lazily, and she was bringing him close- quite close in fact. This was the part in the game where she'd let herself- and her thoughts go. The last thing on her mind? A pleasing wish that the door was locked. Gasping slightly for air she'd reached towards his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly. We all knew what was going to happen.

And so that brings us to the present. Alyana reached for his zipper, but before she could touch it, Blake pulled her hand away. "Nope. You first..." he said, and kissed her roughly, pushing her against the wall...

Well, I think you could guess what they did in the Phillips' bathroom that night...

--

**Ok, so I'm still wondering how I got this written so quickly. Probably cos of my beau, Alyana. Who I actually named Alyana off of...**

**So, review questions/things you might like to know.  
-what do you think of Aly?  
-what do you think of Tina? -note that this is not Tina _Walters, _just some other random Tina.  
-what do you think of the story?  
-should I change the title to something else.  
-this might not be updated in a while, alrights? Too much school stuff.  
-gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com - join...**


	3. starstrukk

**just a little side note. _alyana's not supposed to be like cammie. _she's fucked up like that. and she's a bitch. i'm trying to make her the complete opposite of cammie. so please don't tell me she's not like cammie, cos she isn't. that's all. thanks. **

* * *

**"Cos I, just set them up, just set them up, just set them up,  
to knock them down."**

**--**

Alyana sat up in bed, growling at the alarm to, quote "fuck up," unquote. She sighed as she trotted into the bathroom, barely keeping herself upright as the after-effects of alcohol kicked in.

"Morning, Aly!" Zach called as he made breakfast. Yes, Zach Goode making breakfast. That's a first.

"Yo, Dad! Got any Tylenol? My head's killing me."

"What? Were you out drinking?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Why?"

"Cos you shouldn't be." Well done, Zachary, thanks for stating the obvious, Alyana thought.

"Yeah. My friends kinda forced me into it."

"It's called 'just say no', Als" Alyana rolled her eyes. If she had a dollar for every time she heard _that._

"Well, Dad, it's not like I be all 'sorry, my dad said I can't." She'd giggled, rolling her eyes as she sat on tall stool, leaning on the table top.

"Yes, you can. And I hope you will, since well, I'm going to be gone for a few days...business." He'd muttered secretively, Aly's eyes rolling back.

"Not like I can stop you, Zachary. Anyways, where's that Tylenol at, my head hurts a lot. Like- more than Uncle Grant's punches hurt." She'd stated it clearly, as Zach pointed to some general direction. Aly was too busy moping and placing her head in her hands.

"If you didn't drink- then it wouldn't hurt. Oh- and speak of the devil and he shall come." Zach laughed under his breath- as Grant, looking like- well, shit, stepped out from one of the many bedrooms, looking hella tired.

"Rough night, G?" Aly said, giggling slightly, lifting her head up. "You know the usual." Grant replied, before messing up Aly's hair.

"Nice to see you, kiddo."

"Dude! Quit mussing up my hair!" Alyana cried before slipping out of reach. Grant chuckled heartedly.

"Aly. When I'm gone, Grants going to be taking care of you." Zach said, before exiting the place, afraid that she'd blow like she's done many times.

"Well, it's just me and you, Aly." she rolled her eyes; walking over to the kitchen and passing Grant a cup of coffee before picking her one up. She handed a bagel to Grant.

"It's gonna make you feel better." She said, before grabbing her handbag and stepping out of the door. Grant looked wistfully at her, shaking his head.

"Teenagers these days." He muttered, walking back into his bedroom. It was supposed to be one of the guest bedrooms, but seeing as it was the closest to the front door, it was now officially Grants. "We weren't half as bad as they are now." he said, shutting the door behind him.

School. The one place where the claws come out- okay, so one of the many places. Aly had stepped out of the limo, the driver pulling her door open as she'd smiled towards him, before landing her eyes ahead of her. The school- with its lusciously green trees and cool atmosphere- it was just meant to be hers and Tina's to rule. Speaking of- she'd seen Tina walk up towards her- the two arriving at just about the same time. Aly's turned to her blonde haired friend, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Feeling like shit, Tuna?" She'd said- with a small shake of her head as her best friend nodded.

"As long as we don't look it, right?" Aly'd nodded, before linking arms with Tina, glancing around.

"Are the guys going to come today? I heard they got pretty slammed last night." A small smirk played on Aly's lips, as Tina shrugged.

"No idea. I was too wasted this morning to even text Blake." Figures.

"Whoa." I said, looking at the dumpy suck-up, bitch-faced girl walking towards up, a small smile on her face. She looked waaaay too perky for the morning. Her features lit up like a light switch was turned on in her body.

"Hey Tina! Hey Aly!" Not even waiting for an answer, she continued on, seeming not to notice that Tina was texting on her phone, and Aly was examining her nails with interest. "Ok, so I'm auditioning for the school play, and I'd really appreciate it if you voted for me." she shoved a clipboard at them and walked off. Aly dropped it like it was something icky she didn't want to even look at.

"That's fucking disgusting." Tina said, shoving her phone back into her handbag and walking down the walkway, forgetting all about the clipboard on the ground. "Wait. What was her name again?"

"I'm not sure. Probably something grandma-ish like Poppy, or Daisy." Aly burst out laughing as Tina voiced out her name suggestions. Suddenly, Jayden stepped in front of Aly before kissing her on the cheek. Aly rolled her eyes inconspicuously at Tina who shrugged.

"Hey sweetie."

Aly'd taken a deep breath- a tight smile forming on her lips as she'd looked up at him- eyes a little_ too _happy. "Hey Jay…" She'd looked around- no other form of conversation seemingly being made around her. Jayden tried to keep the conversation going.

"I didn't see you at the party last night, where'd you disappear off to?"

"Nowhere. Probably got a little too drunk or something." She was still studying her nails, as if they were the most exciting thing in the world. It was Tina's voice that perked you up.

"Boring. You bitches better show some PDA or I'm out of here." Aly eyed her, as Tina giggled slightly. "Just kidding." That still didn't stop Jayden's arms from locking around Aly, and for Aly to groan slightly, despite herself.

"Do you know that girl?" She said, pointing back at the short, retreating figure.

"Tricia…No idea on the last name though. Bragger. There's so much to like- though nobody ever gives a shit anymore." Aly and Tina's laughs were a bit too loud. It was the sudden sight of Blake that made Aly look down though- as he'd walked up to them- looking like he hadn't been drunk shitless the night before. It was then when Aly's attention seemed to land onto Jayden.

"Oh my gosh, Jayden! Is that a new cologne you're wearing? You smell awesome." she said, then pulled his head down so they could kiss. Tina simply looked confused as Blake came up and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Hey." Blake said once Jayden had surfaced for air. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Except kissing my beautiful girlfriend here." He winked at Aly which caused her to giggle un-Aly-likely. She walked over to Tina, grabbed her hand, and walked off, leaving the two boys to stare after them. Blake's eyes narrowed as the pair walked off, chatting about hair and makeup, and, well... _them_

"What's up with Aly today? She seems... different." he said, looking back at Jayden who was texting on his blackberry.

"I dunno. She seems fine to me. Why do you care anyway?" he said before walking off to his first period math class.

"Aly!" Tina said, once they were out of hearing distance of the guys."What the hell happened back there?"

"What happened?" she asked innocently, her eyes big green circles on her face. Tina sighed, straightening her hair.

"All that sudden PDA shit." Tina said softly, Aly shook her head. "I like cushioning the falls. And as you said- PDA makes the fall harder- right…" Again- there was that figure- the sashaying black hair, the beady, beady eyes. Tricia.

"Hey Aly, Tina. Did you guys sign the clipboard? The drama teacher says we need to hand it in by lunch time and I was hoping to get more signatures." Aly and Tina had glanced towards each other- before bursting out into fairly loud laughter.

"Well, Tricia…I'm afraid you're going to have to get those signatures yourself…" She'd peered down. "I don't _sign _for people with no talent." Aly's smile widened- as Tina looked up from her phone.

"Me neither. I guess you better hurry, there's only like- 2 hours left? Thank goodness you didn't have too many signatures to make up for…run off now." The glare they both received almost made them both laugh, but before Tricia could even think of retaliation, they'd both walked away- Aly's eyes looking around.

"I think Sierra stole your hairstyle again. You guys look the same." Tina's eyes widened.

"She does that…often." They'd stopped- just outside of a science room, where Blake had stepped out- eventually keeping in tow with the two best friends. Aly's eyes wandered around frantically.

"Oh my god! It's Monday! I have to go and meet Julie!" Aly said, before darting off. Blake looked around, confused. Tina had quite the same expression.

"I thought Aly shunned Julie because she didn't have enough money to live up to your standards?" he asked, peering at the hallway. Tina shrugged.

"I don't know... she's like that sometimes." Tina said, walking toward her locker and shoving books inside violently.

"Whoa. What's wrong?"

"Damn bitch stole my hairstyle again." She said, before grabbing a razor from her handbag for 'emergencies'. "I'm going to go and shave that fucking hair off her head now." Blake stepped back, hands up. Hell hath no fury like a scorned Tina Phillips.

"Go and find Alyana before you do that. You might need her by your side for... recon." He said before kissing her cheek and walking away, hands in pockets.

Aly really wasn't with Julie. _Please_. The two were like cat and dog. They just would never get along. She'd only turned when she'd heard a familiar voice next to her.

"I think we may need to cut that bitch."

"Who, Sierra?" Aly's voice was slightly bored, as she'd peered at her glitter clad nails. With a shrug she'd shaken her head. "Better idea, let's skip class."

"Aly, it's not even second period." Tina stated matter-of-factly, as Aly gave her a look that exclaimed 'duh'. With a small giggle, Aly shrugged.

"Exactly- it's not even second period and I'm bored as hell. So let's ditch. We can take the vespa- I know where Jay hides the keys. You're not still scared of motorcycles, right?" She'd teased- knowing that Tina didn't have a fear of them, at all.

"Are you sure, Aly? You seem…edgy, today. Something up that you won't tell me?" Aly shook her head fiercely- digging for an excuse- finding a lame one.

"My Dad's on a business trip. Left fucking Grant in charge again." Tina's eyebrows raised.

"You mean that really hot muscled guy? If so, can I come over?" Aly shook her head- making a slight 'ew' noise.

Tina laughed, flicking her hair back behind her head. "You know what's better? Let's ditch. And we take the boys with us!" She squealed, and before letting Aly answer, she was dragging her towards the parking lot, phone in hand, and busy making calls.

"Hey, J? Bring B with you. We're playing hooky today." she said, and walked out of the doors. Come on. This was Miami. The teachers didn't care who ditched or not. Just that they get enough money from their jobs. And minute and a half later, the boys were approaching. Blake and Jayden both had their keys in hand and Jayden walked up to Aly to cup her face and kiss her. Blake and Tina stared on awkwardly, a hint of jealousy emitting from the both of them.

"So, where are we off to?" Jayden asked, throwing his keys in the air and catching them.

"How about we go to the beach?" Aly asked, looking at Tina. "Then we can strip naked and skinny dip!"

"C'mon." Tina said. Blake raised his eyebrows at her.

"You want to skinny dip?"

"Everyone wants to skinny-dip, B." Aly said it like she would say a fact out of her text book. Blake had simply shrugged. Jayden's arms had locked around Aly again, as she'd tried to walk, waddling slightly.

"You gonna take the Vespa with me, babe?" Aly's glanced slowly towards Tina and Blake- her look lingering as she'd nodded her head- grabbing Jayden's eyes.

Blake seemed to follow this, though he'd shaken any other thoughts from his head. "Can't we go do something else? Other than skinny-dip?" Aly's eyes were crucial.

"Is there anything else to do? Dude, this is Miami."

"We could go to mine and you know- do whatever." Tina perked, shrugging slightly. By now her house would be clean and all traces of the party would be gone.

"We could go to mine- if you guys don't mind Grant." Aly said as well, seeing Tina smirk. Of course _she_ didn't mind.

"Who's Grant?" Jayden asked- slinging his hand lazily over Aly's shoulders.

"Her Dad's best friend." Blake answered. It was a shame he'd seemed to be rubbing the fact in that he knew that.

"No shit." Aly said, before climbing onto the Vespa after Jayden. Tina and Blake got into his BMW before both cars- er, car and motorcycle, revved their engines and sped out of the parking lot. They flew down multiple streets, at speeds that should've cost Jayden 3 years in jail, but he didn't seem to care. Aly sighed as she hugged him tighter.

"What, Als?" he asked, titling his head slightly.

"I dunno. Just feeling weird. You're going to be meeting my dad's best friend, before meeting my dad." Jayden shrugged.

"Nahh. I don't mind. Just curious. I mean, I could learn some pointers off this guy, can't I?" Aly laughed and smacked his back. When they reached her beautiful mansion, Jayden pulled into the driveway and waited until Aly climbed off before cutting the engine. She took his hand as they waited for Blake and Tina to arrive.

"I wanna check out your dad's gym." Jayden said when they were inside. Grant, predictably, was nowhere in sight.

"Me too." Tina said, looking around.

"Down the hall, there's a door on the left, the gym's in that big glass area." Aly said.

Aly on the other hand- grabbed Tina's hand- as the boys ventured off into the gym. "Where the hell did Grant go?" Tina had shrugged- until they'd finally given up, walking to the gym where Jayden stood ogling at the weights and whatever- Blake had seen them enough before. That was for sure- I mean, Tina, Aly and Blake had sort of known each other forever.

"Don't start drooling, man…" Blake said, wearing his 'I'm gonna knock your socks off' kinda smirk. "The cleaners aren't here."

"Boys…" Aly and Tina both said. Aly'd shrugged- obviously not so fascinated by the indoor gym, she didn't spend too much time there. Though slowly, she'd walked up to Jayden, hugging him from behind, showing a little too much public display of affection. She'd stopped though- hearing snickers from behind. Her eyes opened- as she'd stopped- froze kind of. Jayden didn't.

"Jay…you know when there are times that I tell you to stop and I mean it? Now's the time…stop." But he didn't.

"But you like it, don't you?" He still kissed her, his lips close to touching her neck, as Aly chuckled awkwardly. Blake was the first to speak.

"Hey Grant."

Aly turned around just as Grant stepped into the room, a smirk on his face. He walked over and 'guy-hugged' Blake, before shaking hands with Jayden, barely keeping a straight face throughout the process. Aly glared at him.

"Grant." She said calmly. Just a little too calm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Language, Alyana." he said, with a hint of seriousness in her voice. "Since when did you become a problem child?"

"Since when did you become a hooker addict?" Grant shot her one of his priceless glares which made her snicker.

"So, Grant. How was Tahiti?" Tina asked, stepping in between the two and ending the conversation. They started chatting like they'd known each other forever, Grant even telling her what kind of beer was sold there. Jayden joined into the conversation when alcohol was mentioned, with left Blake and Aly together.

"Can we talk?" he asked, studying her face intently. She shrugged, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." In the room, 3 people knew she was nervous. Blake, Aly, and Grant. Grant winked at Blake as they walked out of the room.

Aly glanced at Blake impatiently, looking down at the pearl coloured tiles. "If you want to talk I suggest moving your lips." She'd crossed her arms over her chest sternly- a girl with a problem that wasn't really too obvious at all. She'd glared at Blake. "I saw that look Grant gave you. You two are up to something- spill bitch." But he'd countered Aly- like he always. Freaking. Did.

"What's wrong with you today? For someone that doesn't like showing affection you're showing a lot of it."

"And for someone that doesn't give a shit you seem to be asking a whole lot of questions." It was neck-and-neck, because the two knew what to say.

"For your information- he's my _boyfriend_, and I think that I should treat him that way. But you know- just to shed some light on the situation- why do you care so much?" Blake groaned- his aqua eyes peering down into Aly's. Her breath would've been caught in her throat if they weren't in the full heat of this.

"I don't." Always quick to deny- that was Blake. Aly knew that- because they were two of the same.

"Then why do you want 'to talk'?"

"Because..." he said, his lips twitching.

"Tell me the joke. What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Blake..." Aly said in a warning voice. He sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, Aly. I... can't..."

"You can't..?" But he didn't answer her. He just looked into her eyes, kissed her forehead, and walked out.

"Tell Tina goodbye for me. I might be gone a while." he said, waving. Aly closed her eyes for a fraction of a second before opening them again and rejoining the others in the gym.

Grant looked up curiously as she walked in and she shook her head, not wanting to discuss it right now. She walked over to a bag hanging from the ceiling and started to punch the life out of the poor thing. She discreetly heard Grant, Tina and Jayden leaving the room but didn't care. Just as long as she got her feelings out.

--

Blake walked out of the house. Too many mixed feelings filled him when he went into that place. Too many emotions surrounded him once he was near Aly. Spy school should help him out of that bubble. He winced as he climbed into his car, trying to get the picture-perfect image of her out of his head. He groaned out loud as he shook his head, jamming the keys into the ignition and started the car. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this. Not for Tina. Not for Aly. Not for _anyone_. Blake _never _had feelings for anyone. Not for call girls, not for friend, nada. So why did he have a sudden pang in his heart whenever Alyana is mentioned?

He sighed and stepped on the gas, tires squealing as he raced away from the thing he feared the most.

--

Alyana, by now, had her head placed against the punching bag, gasping for air. Her eyes were shut, as she'd heard somebody walk into the room. Quickly raising her head- she'd looked up to see who was there- she'd shaken her head when she'd seen that it was Grant. It was a cross between an annoyed huff and a groan.

"So kid, you wanna talk?"

"How about no?"

"Well..."

"Look, Uncle Grant- I appreciate the whole 'adultish' talk thing. But I don't really care right now- I just have to clear my head I'll- I'll be back later, I have to go see something."

_Someone_ she mentally corrected herself.

--

So this lead her to the chilly spot- in front of her mother's grave. She wasn't supposed to know- but Aunt Abby had shown her where it was and whenever she felt troubled she come up here- looking like- whatever, to go talk, you know, to the mother that she'd never met. The chill made her head hurt, as she begun to speak.

"Hey Mum...I'm sorry for not stopping by for so long- it's just happened that today was the day where I felt like I've lost myself. Yeah- I don't know...if it's been happening for a while- or if it's because someone took me with him- but I just wanted to clear my head. I've missed you- which is something really odd for me to say since I've never met you...but I do."

She'd looked down- fumbling, her eyes looking around the cemetery- taking a deep breath she begun once more.

"I think mum, that I just need to step back, you know? Just try to chill. I mean- I'm just not me anymore. I've been so inept on bringing up my social status that I'm not even thinking properly. I did it with my best friend's boyfriend- and I keep on doing it! What kind of person does that? It's just- I don't know- I need a mum...I need you. Even if I haven't ever met you."

Alyana sighed, fumbling with the rose in her hand. She looked at her mother's grave.

"I just think life is getting in the way of things. I mean, if I were perfect- which I'm not- I think I'll be in better shape, but all of this crap that life throws in my way is making me go off balance. Seriously! I mean, Blake and I were just good friends before, right? But then I had this sudden urge to get something more out of him, and tada! Bada bing bada boom! We had sex in the back of a car after some girl's beach birthday party. I just want to relax and enjoy my freshman year of high school, but with dad being away on his 'business trips' and Grant being hung-over every single night, it's been pretty hectic."

She's looked up, her eyes piercing into the headstone, her green eyes looking around.

"It's like... there's no purpose anymore. Like- I know it's _wrong_.

"God, it's so wrong, but I can't help it. And it's not some stupid hormonal thing. I wanted something more. But how could I? My best friend's boyfriend? Why?! I don't know...Blake and I; I can't explain it. I don't know- but, it's like, I don't want to do it- I don't want to deceive my best friend...but I still do. I want- need to talk to someone- but Dad's never around and Uncle Grant's-well, Uncle Grant. It's not like I can go up to Tina and just go 'hey, I slept with your boyfriend and I keep doing it' it's just so...low."

She'd looked down- her fringe sweeping in her eyes. Eyes stinging.

"I just...I can't explain it, any of it."

Alyana looked down at her Coach watch, and her eyes widened.

"Oh crap! Is that the time? I've got to go. Bye mum! Love you! And I kind of got this for you. Hope you like it!"

Alyana gently placed the rose on Cammie's grave and walked off, tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

**uh, ok. sorry. it was uberlong. and a while since i updated. sorry about that again. but my co-writer was overseas and i've just contacted her today so, yeah...**

**things you'd like to know/review questions  
-so what do you think?  
-it's kinda messed up. do you like aly? i'm aiming for her to be a uber bitch. tina is not tinawalters, FYI  
-what do you think of Grant? and Zach?  
-join gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com. seriously. i'll give you a preview of the next chapter if you join and comment on my page! pleeeease?**

**thanks, peeps. aim for 35 reviews? **


	4. good girls go bad

**So, uh, this might be a little crowded, and long, but I like it. Nts; ALYANA IS NOTHING LIKE CAMERON. That's all =)**

**--**

A girl like Alyana Goode didn't _do_ break-ups, she did however- do retaliation. After the great 'talk' with her mother, Aly had realized that today was most definitely the day for a party. A best friend to a broken heart? Booze and lots of it. So today she'd called the party planners, and right now? Well, she was on the phone with her Dad, playing the 'daddy act', yes, her and Tina had made names for it. They'd started using the technique since effing' grade-school.

"Yes Daddy- a party. It'll only be some of my closest friends." _The whole school._ "And we won't do anything bad, I promise." _You have no idea what's gonna happen._ "And Uncle Grant's here to supervise anyways…" _Even more reason to worry._ "So can I please have a party?"

On the other end of the phone, Zach hesitated. He knew Aly was lying. I mean, who can't detect lies over the phone? But whatever makes her happy, right?

"Alright, Als. You can have that party. Just make sure that Grant supervises, alright?" He said, sighing. Alyana grinned.

"Thanks Daddy! When are you coming back?" She asked. Zach paused. "Hello? Daddy?"

"Oh, uh, in about a month. This... concern is important. I have to stay in Bangkok for a couple of weeks then I have to transfer to Tokyo." He let out a breath. He wasn't technically lying, was he? The destinations were right, and he had said concern rather than trip. He shook his head.

"Oh. Alright. I'll see you then. And I promise I'll be good. Thanks, Daddy! Bye!" She said, and then all Zach heard was the dial tone.

At the sound of the door- which didn't seem too loud, Aly had smiled- Tina had walked into the house, looking gorgeous as she'd ran towards Aly and hugged her. "So everything's set up?"

Aly, smirked and nodded, before looking around. "Just the invites."

The sad look on Tina's face made Aly hesitate slightly. She wasn't used to Tina being…upset. The two never used the word 'sad' it just wasn't in their vocabulary.

"Is there anything wrong, Tina?" Aly asked, though she seemed slightly distracted.

"It's just…the whole Blake thing. He just fucking disappears without a phone-call? All he leaves is a text message, Aly! Its like- we've known him forever…we've been going out forever! I deserved more than a fucking message!" Obviously she was angry, though Aly sighed.

"Who needs text messages when you can have all the alcohol in the world?" The same thing she tells herself every day.

Tina grinned at her and extracted a bunch of papers from her purse. She looked at the first thing on the paper, grimaced, and crossed the name out. Aly looked over her shoulder to see a long list. There were at least 10 pages. All of them double sided.

"Good thing I have a big house, isn't it?" She said, grabbing some of the papers and lying down on the rug in the study, studying the papers. "Definitely not that Tricia girl." she said, crossing out the name with a black sharpie. Tina grinned.

"Not Bradley Cooper either. He'll break your house." Tina said, laughing. Aly grinned, and they both started crossing out more names.

--

By 2:30 in the afternoon, they had at least 70 people invited to the party out of the 350 that go to the school. The invited people were considered 'lucky' to even see the inside of Aly's house.

"And here comes the most important question of the day- what're you wearing?" Aly said bracing herself- knowing Tina she was bound to have something beautiful to wear.

"I can't choose between that black Gucci dress and that Louis Vuitton one that you love." Aly'd shrugged, before beginning to answer simply.

"How about, weak that Gucci one first, and the LV one to the after party, since I'm sure there's gonna be one." Aly laughed, as Tina gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, me? Well, I have no idea actually. Aunt Macey did give me that Chanel frock that was absolutely _gorg_ so probably that- I'm going simple…" That definitely wasn't simple, but for them- yes?

--

The two were ready and waiting- for the guests were about to come. A group of jokes had bought in a massive keg of beer and were getting really drunk, and well, the _real_ guests were coming now. Grant was talking to some lady with a British accent- they seemed to be arguing but Aly didn't care. Turning towards Tina, she'd grabbed one of the lime green martinis that the waiters had.

"So when will the party really start?" She'd said with a slight laugh.

Aly laughed, bringing the glass to her lips. "When Uncle Grant passes out." Aly said with a wink. She walked over to Grant and tapped him on the shoulder, Tina staring after her. "Um... Uncle Grant?" Aly asked, offering a glass that she had just snagged from a passing waiter just a second ago. "Would you like a drink?" she asked sweetly. Grant smiled at Aly, grabbing the glass.

"Thanks Als." He said, gesturing to the British lady. "Have you met Rebecca yet?"

"Nice to meet you." Aly said sweetly, sticking her hand out. Bex took it, looking confused.

"I like to be called Bex." She said, letting go and glaring at Grant. She whispered something into his ear so softly that Aly had to strain to hear it. "Zach's going to kill you." She said before straightening back up.

"Well, I really need to get back." Bex said, smiling warmly, her beautiful face lighting up. "I have some important business to attend to." She said before walking off. Aly turned to Grant.

"Who _is_ she?" Aly asked, downing the glass and placing it on a table nearby. Grant shrugged.

"Childhood friend?" He asked, seeming uncertain.

"Sounds way further than childhood, Uncle Grant. Does she know Dad?" The confused look Grant gave Aly made her smile.

"How did you-…"

"Drunken ears are always stronger than normal ears." Aly liked to believe she gained superpowers because of all the alcohol- right. With Grant shrugging, he'd downed the drink.

"I'm gonna go talk to Rebecca again- be good." He'd be gone for the rest of the night, as he hugged Aly, disappearing off into the wave of people. Aly's groaned, rolling her eyes though, as she'd bumped into someone- stumbling back, her eyes widening as she looked up at the person. She half wondered if she was already drunk.

"Lucas? Lucas Sheridan? What're you doing here?" Quickly, Aly's arms wrapped around him, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. The fact that he was so much like Blake pained her.

"Well, I got out of boarding school- it was boring there without you guys- and I came back here. Though it seems you have certainly continued on with the life. Nice party." He was holding one of those martinis, though it was almost finished.

"Come with me, we have to go see Tina!"

Lucas laughed as Aly dragged him to the back where Tina was laughing with some girl from school. Aly felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her. She didn't like anyone else talking to Tina, mainly because Tina was the only person who was like her. As in, rich, beautiful, fabulous, popular. If Tina started hanging out with anyone else, there wasn't anyone else that would meet up to Aly's standards. And trust Aly to be the one to set really high ones. People stared at her as she dragged Lucas's hand across the grounds. Whispers of "Where's Jayden" and "Is she really-?" filled the air around her and Lucas looked around uncomfortably.

--

Tina squealed as she finally looked up and saw Lucas, cutting off any conversation with the other girl. Melinda or something, and ran over to throw her arms around Lucas. He chuckled, squeezing her back and when they finally let go, they were both flushed.

"When did you get back?" Tina asked her eyes shining as she latched back on to Aly who was glaring at the people who dared to stare. Lucas smiled, finally finishing his martini and placing it on a tray.

"This afternoon. I went home looking for Blake, but mom said her was out of the state. She said he went to NY or something." he said, shrugging. Aly looked over at Tina who grimaced.

"C'mon. Seeing as Grant's over there, and we're over here, it's time to get this party started." Aly said, letting go of Tina. She looked happy, though, so that meant that Blake was pushed out of her mind. For now. Lucas shook his head, still smiling, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"C'mon Aly. It's time to unleash the real you." He said, leading her inside.

Aly grinned, as she'd motioned to the DJ whose music seemed to blast at the sight of Aly. 'Tik-Tok' by Ke$ha began to play, as people all around hollered and cheered, their bodies beginning to move at the sound of the song, Aly sat down onto the leather couch, another martini in her hands. She pulled Lucas down next to her, Tina already sitting as she'd giggled clumsily.

"How've you been? Tell us freaking' everything! It's not like you e-mail anymore anyways…" People like them didn't really e-mail, that or they had too many messages to care.

"It's still me, except older, with a deeper voice…" He'd prattled, amused. Who cared about the people all around, their whispering, the three certainly didn't.

"I bet you played every girl there…" Tina teased- though the two knew that Lucas wasn't like Blake. He was nice- and played girls unknowingly. Unlike Blake- who liked it for the fun of it- like Aly.

"Not purposely..." He said, as if it made it any better. "But you know I missed my two favourite girls." Aly giggled, as Tina poked her tongue out. Aly downed her drink once more.

"I'm gonna be effed tomorrow…" She stated, though she knew she could handle it. "But tell me more!"

Lucas laughed, shaking his head. "What's more to say? The guys were assholes, the girls were sluts. That's probably all there is." Aly and Tina looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey." Jayden said, appearing out of nowhere. "Lucas, my man! It's so nice to see you!" he said, pulling Lucas up for one of those guy-hug things. Aly rolled her eyes at the PDA.

She stood up and grabbed Jayden's arm, pulling him in for a quick peck. He responded immediately, pulling her in closer so that the kiss deepened into something more.

"Okay, guys! Break it up!" Tina said, pretending to shield her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, my boyfriend isn't here to distract me." she said, laughing. Aly grinned, still in Jayden's arms.

"Like you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing if Blake were here." Aly said, winking. She glanced up to see a smiling Lucas who was grinning lazily. "Lucas." She crooned. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, laughing with Tina. Jayden let out a small chuckle.

"Actually- no I don't have a girlfriend…" He said, amused, as the three laughed. "But who knows?"

--

Lucas glanced around, as Aly snuggled into Jayden, her goofy smile showing that she was indeed slightly drunk and that all this 'love' stuff was due to the toll of alcohol. Only Tina, Lucas and Aly knew that though.

"So, Lucas, are you gonna go back to our school?" Tina perked, with a small smile. Lucas nodded softly.

"As much as I hate it- yes, I will." Jayden laughed, as Lucas shrugged with a small sigh.

"Aly, Tina…did you guys invite charity people?" Aly stood up, as did Tina, before glancing- or well, glaring towards a short figure extending a clip-board towards people. Tricia.

Aly stood up quickly, grabbing Tina's hand as they walked towards the girl, closing of the distance as Tina began to speak. "This is a _private_ party. We didn't invite _charity_ over…"

"Look twerp, if you want your social life just about as ruined as your face…I suggest you don't leave, but if you don't I can call security and the pain will last a moment." She sneered, Jayden and Lucas stepping up behind them in-case it turned bad.

Tricia glared at the both of them, looking around. "Wow. This party looks really wild. I think I should call security on _you._ " She said, hands on hips. Aly raised an eyebrow.

"That's nice." Aly said, smirking. "Who are you going to call? My _uncle_ ?" she asked, grinning at Tina. "The last time I checked, _he_ was the chief of police here." Tricia suddenly looked uncertain.

"That's it." Tina said, pointing out the door. "You either go out the door, or Aly taps the speed dial for her Uncle Jonas's number. Which will it be?" She asked, staring at her fingers. Tricia growled at them, turned on her heel, and stomped out the door. Turning to face each other, they both slapped high fives and flicked their hair around. Aly laughed as she took another glass from a waiter, this one pink.

"I think you both showed her." Lucas said, smiling. "Who the hell _was_ that girl?" He asked, scratching his head.

Jayden smirked. "Tricia something. Fucking 5 feet tall or something, chubby-ish, and a definite virgin. Loser. Bottom of the food chain. These two girls love picking fights with her." He said, grabbing a glass and raising it at the two girls. They smiled back angelically.

They clinked glasses- and downed their drinks, a silent victory over Tricia whatesherface. With a small smile, Aly hugged Tina. "We win again…"

She said this time, her smile absolutely obvious. She'd closed her eyes- taken a deep breath, the alcohol strong on her lips. Tina laughed; she hadn't been drinking as much as Aly. Aly, though, had slowly walked towards Jayden, leaning into him with a small smile. Lucas on the other hand, was looking at the two, before looking down at his feet.

"So that Tricia girl's been giving you two trouble?" Aly and Tina burst out into a fit of giggles.

"More like the other way around!" Tina stated with a wide smile, before looking towards a general direction- and tapping Aly's shoulders. "We're just gonna go deal with something."

That left only Lucas and Jayden alone, Lucas studying the drink he was holding before downing it. "So how long have you and Aly been going out?"

"If I've been counting right…about a month." Lucas' eyes widened- either she really liked him or she was gunning for revenge.

"Wow, that's…long, for Aly." Jayden nodded, with a somewhat arrogant smirk

"I know." He said, swirling the drink in his glass around. "I know she's been sleeping with other guys. We don't really hide it. She just hasn't broken it off yet and that's something new." he said, grinning.

"That's... unusual of her." Lucas said, his eyes sad. Jayden narrowed his eyes.

"You don't... like her, do you?" He asked, his voice suddenly challenging.

"Nahh." Lucas said, looking around the room, his glass still in hand. He had gone from blue to green and now he was holding a pink glass. Nice. He downed it, then grabbed another. Yellow, this time. "I just want to get drunk on my ass tonight." He said. Jayden smirked.

"It's a good thing you're with me, eh?" he said, slinging his arm around Lucas's shoulder and leading him to the back where the pool was full of partygoers.

--

"Fucking hell." Aly said. "Fucking mother-" she continued, ranting. Tina stared at her, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Aly pointed to the corner of the room where Melinda was sitting a little _too_ close to Jayden. She might want to break up with him, but he was still her boyfriend.

With a tiny sigh Aly looked down. "Should I teach her a lesson, or him? Because it's nearly been one-fucking-month and he haven't broken up. I can- we can break up right-.."

Tina stopped her with a small gasp, shaking her head, her voice quick. "Never break up whilst drunk; you'll make a fool of yourself, Aly. Just play it cool, you know…um, talk to Lucas."

She hadn't noticed that Lucas was next to them, dancing with some random girl. Aly stepped back, leaning towards Lucas, cooing in a drunken manner. "My boyfriend's flirting with that Melinda chick…"

She said it like a child, looking down, her smile alluring though that wasn't on purpose. Lucas answered, shrugging. "Oh come on Als, it's not like you don't do the same…"

"The difference is that he's not around when I flirt- unlike now. And at my party! What kind of fucking jo-.." Lucas sighed, Aly stopped, noticing that look in his eyes.

"One month doesn't mean _anything_ , Lucas."

"It means a connection."

"It just means there's no one better."

"Really?" Lucas said, leaning closer. "No one?"

Aly gulped, her eyes peering down. With a straight face she'd nodded. She'd shrugged it off as nonchalance, though Blake's name echoed in her mind.

"There's no one." she answered finally, masking her discomfort. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his breath tickling her face. Alyana looked over to Jayden who was now staring at the both of them. Without thinking, she crushed her lips to Lucas's, her arms going around his neck. He seemed shocked at first, but then, catching on, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. Whistles from the partiers broke the pair apart. Alyana grinned, shooting a smirk at Jayden who looked like he was fuming. Tina was giggling silently, and Aly looked at Lucas.

"That was... a mistake." she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

"I know." he answered. He darted his eyes around, finally resting them on Jayden who was slowly making his way over. He grabbed her hand and led her out the back door, Tina following the two of them, shooting glances behind her every now and then.

"What the fuck was that?" Jayden asked, grabbing Alyana and pulling her away from Lucas. The people outside noticed what was going on and quickly gathered around them.

"Nothing." She answered cheerily. "It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss? Just a fucking kiss? You guys were practically fucking each other in front of my face." he yelled. Some of the partygoers tittered.

"Well, it hardly beats your groping of the Melinda girl." she retorted, crossing her hands over her chest.

"That wasn't _groping._ " Jayden said, looking outraged. "It wasn't anything like that."

Alyana rolled her eyes. "I don't care, Jayden. Just fuck off." she said.

"You're telling me to fuck off? You're kicking me out?"

"Well it _is_ my house and seeing as you're practically almost out of it already, why not? I don't want scum like you here on my porch"

"So what? We're breaking up?" Jayden said, with a soft laugh. "I tell Lucas here we've been going out for a month and you suddenly break up with me?"

Aly sighed, looking down, her voice soft. "Yes, Jayden. We're breaking up, so grab your shit, grab that Melinda girl and fuck off with some pride."

She glared, as he'd shaken his head, exiting the house. The people around went back to whatever the hell they were doing, sneaking whispers and looks towards Aly, as Tina guided her back. Taking an orange drink, she'd downed it before sitting next to Lucas, who'd looked at her amused.

"It doesn't fuckin' mean anything!" She argued, as Lucas laughed out loud, shrugging.

"I didn't say anything; but do I get a thank you for the help?" Aly punched his arm, lying back.

"Thank you." Tina said, with a small smirk. "I've had enough of that fag, about time, Aly!"

Aly laughed, rubbing her temples. She was drunk out of her mind. She had to have at least 10 drinks since the party started, and the glasses weren't exactly what she'd call small. She smiled at the ceiling which was letting out lights, whirling them around. She tilted her head to the right and grabbed a red drink from a waiter. She sipped it tentatively, sitting back up. "C'mon." she said to Tina. Then she turned to Lucas. "Stay if you want. But make sure the partiers all go before you lock the door. Oh, one more thing. Party ends at 2." she said before setting off. It was about 1 already, so she seemed pretty sure that Lucas would stay up one more hour.

When they reached her room, she pulled out a remote from her bedside table and pressed a button. A trundle bed slowly rose from the ground. Tina collapsed on it before it even stopped moving, laughing.

"I love it when you activate this." she said, sitting back up and kicking off her heels. Aly did the same, lying back on her own bed.

"I'm smashed, especially with the whole Jayden …Lucas thing." Aly stated, her eyes drooping softly, Tina's reply was soft, and almost not bothered.

"He likes you, you know…" But by now Aly was half-asleep, and she only groaned in response, her eyes shutting finally.

--

**So yes, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a while. Sorry.**

**Thingstoknow/reviewquestions.**

**-hahas. Aly's nothing like Cammie.  
****-zachzachzach.  
****-whaddayathink of lucas? **

**I'll update again once I get... hmm... 45 reviews? Thanks peeps.**


	5. love drunk

The sunlight was streaming through the wide open curtains, and all were sleeping peacefully. Tina was cuddling up to the pillow that laid lightly beside her, but well, Aly? She cuddled up to something- someone completely unexpected.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed, Lucas Sheridan?" Aly said, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him. Any other day- if his brother wasn't on her mind. If this was another day she would've ogled at him, I mean, you had to admit…he kind of looked like a God with that toned body of his. Nevertheless, her eyes narrowed, waiting for what came next- a groggy response.

"Your Uncle came in. I ducked for cover. And found myself in your room." Lucas said groggily, rubbing his eyes, his hand still resting lightly on her waist.

"Like that was one whole coincidence."

"But it was." She'd scoffed as she'd looked at him, her raised eyebrows showing that she didn't believe it- slowly pushing Lucas off of her.

"Yeah, just get out of the bed slowly before I bash you up."

"What the-" Lucas protested with a light groan. It was the sudden creaking from the bed next to them that made the two freeze.

"Hey Aly. Ohmygosh. Is that Lucas in your bed? Don't tell me you guys did it while I was in the room." Tina's astonished look made the two react immediately.

"We did."

"We didn't."

Aly said one thing, and Lucas said the other- in the way the Sheridan's only did. Full of arrogance and well- charm. As much as Aly wouldn't admit.

"Which one is it, 'coz I'm running outside if you did."

"What the hell are you saying, Lucas?" Aly asked, her voice commanding. Lucas visibly shrunk in the light of her gaze.

"Nothing." He said hastily. He, of all people knew that it was _especially _painful to get under a Goode's skin. Aly had beat him up one too many times.

"What do you mean nothing? You didn't rape me, did you?" She asked accusingly. Tina looked at the two from the floor, her face a mask.

"What? No!"

"Uh... I'll... just be going now." Tina said quickly. She made to get up but a hand grabbed her arm.

"No! Don't leave." Aly said frantically, shooting Tina a look. She gave a slight, almost-barely-there nod and sat back down. On the bed. Next to the two. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"She can leave and we can-" He started, only to receive a slap on the stomach. A hard one. He rubbed the bruising spot.

"Shut up! Seriously, shut up!" Aly said, pushing Lucas away from her. He groaned as he fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"That hurt!"

"You guys- awkwardness." Tina said, eyeing the two of them. Aly sighed.

"Let's go Tina, I'm getting breakfast."

"Aw, Aly, breakfast in bed?" A muffled voice asked from the floor.

"Shut the fuck up, Lucas." Aly said, with an annoyed groan, finally noticing how his eyes didn't seem right and how, well? How he slurred half of his words. It wasn't sleep- it was alcohol, lots of it.

"Why?" He argued with a childish voice, leaving Aly utterly annoyed.

"Fuck you."

"I want you to, baby." She'd glared once more, and as he'd sat down on the bed next to her, pinched his arm. Hard.

"You're disgusting."

"I know. But my 'disgustingness' turns you on, doesn't it?" He's said it with a sly wink, Aly shaking her head slowly.

"Uh, guys? You do realise that we can hear through these walls, and that Grant's room is right next to ours?" Tina said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, and if he comes in here, you're dead." Aly stated also, as Lucas grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Our love can't be torn apart."

"Say that to someone that'll stick around, like your right hand?" She recoiled severely.

"I think he's drunk, Aly."

"Yeah, me too." She said with a disgusted look.

"Baby, I'm only love-drunk."

"Yep. Definitely drunk."

"Tina! You've got to get him sober!" Aly said, with a little pleading in her voice, Tina raised her hands innocently.

"Why me?"

"Cos I don't want to go near this guy?"

"Uh.. you're kind of 5 cm away from him?" She'd turned, only noticing now that Lucas was leaning into her, his fingers drawing patterns on her palm, which he was _holding_ .

"What the fuck? Lucas! Boundaries!" She'd said, shoving him lightly- for her. He'd winced slightly, a smart remark escaping his lips.

"Why would we need them, babe?"

"Because you stink!" She basically shrieked. Tina winced. She had a slight hangover and Aly's voice wasn't doing it any favours.

"Do I stink of love?'Coz that's a scent I'd wear any day." He said, running a finger up her arm. Aly slapped him away.

"Yeah, uh, Tina, get him away from me!"

"Yeah...I'm...gonna call your Uncle Grant." She said, getting up and walking toward the door.

"What? No!" Aly yelled, shoving Lucas away from her. Again.

"Why not? You want to get this love-drunk, love-stinking, love-struck boy away from you?" Tina asked sarcastically. Lucas laughed, throwing himself back on Aly's pillow.

"Uh, yes?" Aly asked, shoving Lucas away from her once more. He didn't budge.

"C'mon Aly? You really expect me to touch him?" Tina asked, looking at the boy on the bed with a sour look on her face.

"No. No Tina. Aly is the only one with permission to touch me." Lucas said quickly. He leaned up and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"EW! Lucas, ew!" Aly said, pushing him away yet again.

"What? Aly...I told you, it's only you..." He said, smiling sweetly and angelically.

"You did NOT tell me." She replied, looking up as footsteps approached and Grant walked in the room in jeans and a polo shirt.

"Sweet mother of-"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Grant basically shrieked, he would've if he could've. Aly looked at him with a frustrated expression, before biting her lip and looking down.

"Grant. You're drunk. Get out."

"I'm Grant. I'm drunk. But I'm not going to get out of here until you tell me what the fuck this guy is doing in your room." He pointed a finger accusingly towards Lucas who'd let out a startled chuckle. Beginning to speak with that nonsense that came out of his lips.

"I'm not just in her room, I'm in her bed, dumbass."

"He's drunk, Uncle Grant. But he knows better than to lay a finger on me. Sheridan's are like that."

"I don't care how the fuck Sheridan's are..." Grant fumed, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the site of the guy.

"Look, it's nothing. Just get him sober and everything will be back to normal." Aly explained, as Lucas stood up, pacing around the room. Aly's eyes had rolled, as she'd tried to distract her Uncle, knowing this would be easy.

"Umm.. Grant? You might want to check out the house." In a dash, Grant was gone.

"Finally! He's gone. Now you! Get-" She'd said, placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder and attempting to throw him out of the room, at least, one way or another. It was happening.

"What the fuck happened to this house? It's like a pigsty."

"Calm down, Grant. The cleaners are here."

"You call those cleaners? They look like pigs on 2 legs!" Grant said, motioning to the two almost humorously. Aly wasn't so amused, not with the headache that she had at the moment.

"Look, they clean like no other. So like, don't diss them." Aly said warningly, a wicked glint in her eyes. Grant raised an eyebrow, staring at them.

"I bet they steal shit too..."

"Did something happen between you and that...Rebecca girl?" Aly asked. She stifled a laugh as a shocked expression came over her uncle's face.

"What? No!" he almost yelled. Tina and Lucas both flinched.

"Well then why are you being an asshole?" She asked. Grant looked taken aback as he ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up.

"I'm not." He said sceptically.

"You're never intentionally an asshole." She countered.

"What? So you're calling me an asshole...unintentionally?" He asked, a challenging tone in his voice. Aly smirked.

"Yeah. That's kind of right." She said, winking at Tina who grinned.

"What's going on? Aly, is this guy giving you trouble? Cos I can pound the shit out of him." Lucas said unexpectedly, and unhelpfully.

"What did you just say?" Grant said, walking forward. Aly held out her hands to keep him back.

"Lucas, shut up. Grant, he's a retard. Don't listen to him." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Does this guy think he's your boyfriend?" Grant said, his eyes furrowed once more, looking ready to pound the crap out of this guy.

"Yeah Gramps, what're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna-" Grant said, stepping forwards, well, at least until Tina walked in between the two of them, a palm pressed up against both guys and their chests.

"Woah, break it up! Aly, go get the nurofen. Lucas needs it."

Aly nodded, though she didn't move, staying in her spot and keeping a wary eye on the two guys, Grant spoke, voice filled with annoyance, "He needs way more than Nurofen,"

"Shut up. You need the psychiatric ward." Lucas retorted, his eyes glaring.

"Did you just insult me?" Grant said, a small smile in his eyes.

"What are you gonna do about it, old man? Gonna fight me?"

"Yeah. Sure. Outside. Now." Lucas took a step closer to Grant.

"Grant, don't make me call Uncle Jonas on you." Aly's voice interrupted the two of them. Grant looked ready, but stopped when he'd heard Aly's voice. Talk about controlling a crowd.

"Tell this...boy to shut up then."

"I'm not a boy."

"And he finally admits he's a woman." Grant said, Aly and Tina couldn't help but giggle, well, at least before Aly had spoken with a serious voice.

"I'm gonna shoot the shit out of both of you. Grant, go outside. Lucas, I'm gonna get you nurofen, so stay."

"Whatever you say baby." He said, with a happy smile stumbling towards a couch and plopping down.

* * *

"Hellooo?" Somebody yelled through the open front window, rapping on the door.

"Oh shit. Who is it?" Aly said quickly, craning her head to see who was at the front door.

"How should I know? It's your house?" Tina said frantically, running her fingers through her hair

"Go get the door?" Aly asked, staring desperately at the cleaners who were doing things extra slow.

"Why should I?" Tina asked. She looked over Aly's shoulder at the door. The person behind it was rapping it again.

"I'm getting nurofen!" Aly whisper-screamed. Tina rolled her eyes.

"That's an excuse?"

"Yes?" Aly said, looking at the door. Tina gave her a little push and she sighed, walking over and throwing it open. And almost running into Blake.

"What? You doing house calls now?" she asked sarcastically. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm picking up my brother," he said slowly and carefully.

"That's nice," she answered stiffly. Blake looked confused.

"Are you...mad at me?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No. Just furious," she answered easily, rolling her eyes.

"Why..?" he asked, still looking confused. Aly felt like slapping him.

"You left?"

"So that's why you're mad at me?"

"No not really," she shook her head.

"Then why?"

"Your idiot brother keeps making sexual innuendoes to me in front of my Uncle," Aly sighed, looking down.

"...What?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, you heard right, I woke up and he was in my bed-" Aly fidgeted a bit, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Wait, what? You two did what?" Blake exclaimed.

"We didn't-"

"You so did," he chuckled.

"Did not! God, Blake, shut up for a second," she answered, hitting him on the arm. He winced, holding it.

"So, uh, where did you go yesterday?" she asked. Blake stayed silent. "Blake? I may be accepting an answer?"

"I.. it's classified," he answered quickly.

"What do you mean 'classified'? You're not a spy or anything, right?" she asked playfully. Seeing Blake's look of horror, she backtracked. "I'm joking! I've been watching too much Jason Bourne movies."

Blake nodded.

"Tina's inside you know...she misses you," Aly said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, she's supposed to," he grinned, his dimples showing.

"Jayden and I broke up," Aly looked down.

"Huh, about time..." Blake mused, smirking.

"Because I kissed your brother," Aly added.

"Again, what the fuck?"

"Yeah. Pretty surprising, isn't it?" Blake shrugged.

"Surprising? It's way more than surprising."

"Uh.. ok."

"Wait. Why did you kiss my brother?" Blake asked slowly.

"I was trying to seduce him?" Aly smiled.

"What?" the look of faux horror on his face was enough to make her crack up.

"I'm kidding, genius. There's something called aking Jayden jealous. And it worked."

"That's good to know."

"Wait- are you...jealous?" she asked, feeling high.

"No, obviously not, I have a girlfriend, why would I be jealous?"

"You're rambling for one and you just look like it."

"I do?"

"So you're admitting it."

"Nope, just wondering how long it took for you to study me and know my 'jealous' look."

"Wait. I take that back. I don't know your jealous look."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. And you're gonna admit it."

"Really? You don't exactly have hypnotising powers."

"You sure about that?"

"What, did you get bitten by a spider?"

"Spiderman can't hypnotise people, idiot," she laughed.

"And she reads comic books, tick," Blake chuckled, an amused look on his face.

"Well, are you gonna go in and face your girlfriend or are you gonna bicker with me?"

"Oh Goode, that sounds temping, but I think I may have to go inside."

"Goode? What're you, some army general?" she asked, the smile never leaving her lips. Blake was the one person she could actually _speak_ to. Like, being herself, and all that.

"Nope. Just a gentleman," Aly rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Blake? Heads up. Gentlemen don't call women just by their last names?" Aly said, laughing.

"Oh really?"

"Yep," she answered.

"Guess I need to rewatch Pride and Prejudice."

"He watches Jane Austen, tick," she replied easily. Blake grinned. "Yeah, just come in," Aly sighed, holding out the door for him.

"Ohmygod, Bro! What're you doing here? Classic reunion!" Lucas yelled, slapping Blake on the back.

"No, uh, I was just coming to pick you up..."

"Blake. It's nice to see you here," Tina said, smiling and walking up to hug him. Aly could see that she wasn't into it though.

"Oh, hey baby. Did you guys have a sleepover?" Blake asked, releasing Tina but keeping his arm around her waist.

"Aly and I didn't sleep..." Tina said uncertainly.

"Oh sure you didn't," Lucas laughed from the plush armchair.

"What did you just say, Sheridan?" Aly asked carefully, a warning tone in her voice.

"I just said that we were having a threesome."

"WHAT?" Blake, Aly and Tina all yelled at the same time. The heads of the cleaners snapped up, but Aly sent them a warning look.

"What do you mean, you had a threesome?" Blake yelled.

"We didn't have a threesome, you fucking idiot," Aly screamed.

"I think we did," Lucas grinned, winking at Aly.

"Shut up, Sheridan. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?" Aly said, picking up a broken glass and throwing it into a bag in the corner.

"I admit it. That was cut," Lucas said, pouting.

"Fuck you."

"Well... there's a room available,"

* * *

"Blake, can we...talk for a second?" Tina asked, her face expressionless.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble!" Lucas exclaimed, flailing his arms about like a total idiot.

"Lucas, can you stop acting like a fucking priss and shut up?" Aly yelled, grabbing him by his hair.

"No," he grunted. Aly sighed.

"Seriously, shut up," she said.

"Make me," he retorted, turning around and releasing himself from Aly's grasp.

"I know what you're trying to do, I'm not going to kiss you," she growled.

"That didn't stop you last n-" he said happily, lifting his eyebrows.

"For gods sakes, nothing happened!" she screamed, throwing a can of beer at him.

* * *

"So, uh, what do you want, Tina?" Blake asked, looking over the balcony at the beach.

"What do you mean, what do I want?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Blake looked at her suspiciously.

"You wanted to talk to me- Oh shit. Please don't tell me it's the breakup scene," hands out of pockets and raised like he was getting arrested.

"Afraid so."

"Why?"

"What do you think, Blake Sheridan? Not only do you cheat on me with other girls, but you fucking leave without a phone call, just one fucking message. I'll be back tomorrow? Nice. You know I was worried sick about you? And when you fucking come into the fucking house, you didn't even fucking acknowledge me. It's like I don't even exist in your world," she exclaimed loudly, causing some of the birds in the trees to fly out.

"I'm – sorry," he said softly. Tina's expression softened for a second, but then hardened again.

"It's too late for that," she whispered, looking away.

"I-"

"Just leave, Blake. Take your fucking brother and go," Tina practically screamed again, her temper rising. Blake sighed, hands in pockets, and walked back to the living room.

"Come on Lucas, let's go," he said softly.

Lucas turned to Aly. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked hopefully. Aly ignored him, studying the look on Blake's face.

"This isn't the time...just go," Blake said, grabbing Lucas's arm and practically dragging him out of the room.

* * *

**Shit. Sorry its so long. I got kind of carried away.**

**-how'd you like it?  
-spirit bound's out!  
-I don't like Aly anymore. Dunno why.  
-for those people asking about when Aly's going to Gallagher, its going to be soon. But she doesn't exactly go to Gallagher. She goes to some random co-ed spy school. JSYK :D**

**Review! PLEASE ? :D**

**Catch ya,  
Tunarh**


	6. misery business

Aly and Tina watched Blake and Lucas leave the house, get into their car, and drive off. Then Aly turned to Tina.

"Did you two...?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I don't want to talk about it, Aly." Tina pouted. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a container of orange juice.

"I'm your best friend-" Aly said, concern clouding her voice.

"Just...don't." Tina sighed, pouring out a glass of the juice and taking a quick sip. Aly shook her head, opting to leave her best friend alone for a while and walked down the hallway in search of her uncle.

"Grant! You can come back in now." she yelled, peeking into his room. He was sitting at the computer, browsing through something on Amazon.

"He's gone right? I don't have to beat anyone up? Cos my head is killing me-"

Aly laughed, "He's gone, Grant."

"Good. I'm going to the gym." he started to get up, turning off the screen while keeping the computer running.

"I... don't think that's a good idea." Aly muttered. Her uncle looked at her, shrugged, and decided to ignore her, walking out the door and downstairs.

"Holy fucking-" he started. Aly looked ashamed.

"Itoldyounottowalkinthere." she said quickly, the words blurring into one another.

"Alyana Cameron Goode you go and call your father-"

"Can't- sorry, break up crisis, I uh- yeah." she said quickly. Anything to evade the wrath of daddy.

"Who broke up?" Grant asked, interested.

"Well, Jayden and I did last night because I kissed Lucas, but like, um, Blake and Tina just broke up, you know, it's twisted."

Grant stared, "Wait- you and Jayden broke up?"

"Yeah, he was groping some other chi-"

"He was cheating on you?"

"No biggie, I do it all the time-"

"Wait. You cheat on him all the time?"

"Well, yeah, kind-"

"What do you mean? I raised you so you could be good. Not turn into this type of kid."

She snorted, "You hardly raised me, Uncle Grant. I practically raised myself."

"No wonder why you're so bad." he stated, mystified.

"I know. I'm proud of it. I did an okay job, right?" she grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't say ok."

"What did you just say?"

"I meant, I would say it's more than ok."

"Thanks, Grant." she started to walk away, but paused when she heard some muttering.

"Fucking girl just burned me."

"Umm I'm sorry, What did you just say?" she spoke up. Grant's head snapped around, looking sheepish. He gave her an innocent smile and she turned to walk away, rolling her eyes.

"Fucking daughter of Zach's." Another mutter.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you just say something?"

"No. Ignore me."

"That's right, I'm his daughter do you have a prob-" she got cut off when she heard a knock on the door. Curious, she walked down and opened it. The sunlight blared in her eyes, turning her half blind.

"Who the fu- Aunt Abby!" she screamed, running into her aunt's arms. Abby hugged her back with equal enthusiasm.

"Hey squirt, what's up?"

"Uh, I, nothing..."

"Can I come in?"

"No, um, Aly and I were having a food fight and-"

"Why does it smell like alcohol in here?"

"Uncle Grant."

Abby muttered something incoherent as Grant appeared at the door and gave Aly a death stare.

"Grant Newman? As in Grant Newman from high school?" Abby asked, inspecting Grant with interested eyes.

"Yeah. Hey Abby." Grant blushed. As in, actual blushing.

"You still have to call me Ms. Cameron, you know?"

"Ok fine."

"So, uh, why does Aly call you Aunt Abby? Shouldn't it be Great Aunt Abby?" Grant asked, leading her into the house and leaving Aly to close the door. He smirked when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, it's Aunt Abby."

"I don't want to call her great aunt? Jokes about being old are reserved for you!" Aly said, sauntering down the hall into the kitchen. Grant rolled his eyes.

"So, your Dad called, um, he said bring your friend, we're going somewhere." Abby said, settling into a stool at the kitchen bench. She winked at Aly and Tina.

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. Grant, get your stuff too- and bring a suit." she commanded. Grant grumbled and shuffled into his room, closing the door with a soft thud.

"I'm still mildly curious; I have a break-up to deal with, Aunt..." Aly started, getting cut off again by Abby. She and Tina stared at each other, each wondering what was happening.

"That can wait. We have to go."

"Why? Is this some sort of evacuation thing?" Aly grumbled, starting for her room, Tina trailing behind her. She was still a bit nervous around Abby, no matter how many of Aly's family gatherings she'd been to.

"What?" Abby questioned.

"No. Don't worry."

* * *

"Abby! My suit's at the dry cleaners." Grant yelled through his open door. He'd opened it a while ago to walk out and then back in when he thought he'd left his shoes outside.

"Fucking worthless piece of shit..." Abby muttered, grabbing her phone.

"Abby Cameron, language." Grant cautioned. "There're children here," he said, gesturing to Aly who raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, it's English, learn to speak it." she snapped back.

"We'll get you a suit when we get there." Aly said, holding out a credit card.

"Ca-ching." Grant grinned.

"Uh, I'm gonna go ... get Tina." Aly said slowly, getting off the stool she was sitting on.

"Wasn't she standing right here?" Grant asked, confused.

"She was, wasn't she. I wonder- Oh right. The bathroom." Aly said, rushing out of the room. Anything to get away from those two.

The pair watched as Aly dashed off into the hallway.

"I'm getting tired of keeping stuff from her. She deserves to know." Abby said, sighing, "and I'm tired of having to act like I don't know anything about her mother when I'm here. And I'm tired of acting stupid all the time."

Grant blinked, "When are you gonna get married? What are you? 45? Roughly?"

"42. All of the guys these days are dickheads, like yourself."

"Bitch.." Grant muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Tina asked, emerging from the bathroom and wringing her hands. She walked across the room and sat by her suitcase which was overflowing with clothing.

"I really have no idea. None at all." Aly shrugged, walking over and closing hers. She picked it up and started to drag it to the door. "You coming?"

"Of course, duh," Tina smiled. "I needed to get away anyway. Any guesses as to where we're going?"

"Well, my guess is Tokyo, but I don't know.." Aly mumbled, remembering where her dad had said he was going. "I'm going to go and raid Grant's closet, alright? And then maybe my dad's."

"Why?" Tina questioned, confused.

"I need to find a tux. Knowing Grant, he's going to pick out something that's over my $5000 a day limit."

Tina laughed, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Aly walked down the hall, into her dad's room, and towards to desk. She opened the first drawer and fumbled around for the small, hidden button. Finding it, she pressed it once, and the entire bottom of the drawer slid away to reveal a small touch number pad. Pressing in the combination, Aly sighed as she watched another screen slide away. Her father's most treasured memories were there.

She picked up a locket, dangling it from its chain. Opening, it she studied the picture. It was a picture of a brunette girl, roughly 17. She was beautiful, but not the kind that pops out like a model's. It was the kind of beauty that you have to look carefully at to notice. She knew why her dad had fallen for her. She was something special, alright.

"Hi, mum," Aly whispered. She touched the picture inside for a while, but quickly closed it and stuffed it into her pocket before anyone realised she was in the room. She stood up, locked everything back in place, and walked over to her dad's closet. She studied the vast range of tuxes hanging in there. She noticed a dark gray one, and pulled out the bag, hanging it over her shoulder as she kicked the door close with her foot and started for the kitchen.

"All set?" Abby asked when she emerged. Tina and Grant were both bickering about something while Abby sipped some water out of a glass. Grant's head whipped up when he saw the tux, and his face fell.

"I wanted a new tux! Not one of Zach's hand-me-downs." he cried, standing up. Aly shrugged, handing him the tux while he glared at her.

"Dad's not supposed to know that you're wearing it." she said. Grant rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, guys," Abby said, laughing. They filed out the door and into Abby's sleek silver Mercedes, all of the suitcases miraculously fitting in the trunk. "To Japan!" she cheered. Grant slumped back in his seat and rolled his eyes.

Aly, in the back seat, fingered the locket in her pocket, thinking about her mother.

* * *

**-crap, that was shitty. forgive me ?**  
**-uh, another filler chapter, i have everything planned out. just need to write it.**  
**-bleh, loved it? hate it? review and let me know :D**

**ps: there's going to be a surprise next chapter ;D**

;**tunarh.**


	7. the truth is a terrible thing

The plane had landed, and of course, after about 15 long minutes, of getting 'pretty' enough, not to mention the extra twenty more to pick an appropriate 'airport outfit' they were finally off, Aly's eyes looking around. It never really struck her before, how quickly they could walk through the whole airport, like they were ... she didn't know, assassins or something like that.

They strutted through the airport like they owned it, which, of course, the Phillips owned part of. Aly grinned at Tina as the airport staff let them through without hesitation. There was also the fact that the Goode's plane had flown them from LAX to Tokyo in less than and hour and a half. Grant looked amused as the two giggled with each other, and he and Abby exchanged knowing glances.

It was barely like any of it had made sense, well, the conversation at least, because the two avoided the subjects that would lead to silence, and well, Aly was talking with her teeth pressing down onto her lip, gentle.

"I still have no idea why they brought us here. I mean, Tokyo? Why the fuck?" Her eyes were glancing around. "I've never ... tried a Tokyo guy before..." She was smirking gently.

Tina giggled, "Ew! Aly! People can, like, hear you."

Aly grinned, a self satisfied smirk on her face and let the subject drop. they chatted away aimlessly throughout the rest of the trip through all of the barriers and metal detectors but lost all sense of speech when they stepped outside.

"Macey?" Aly asked, grinning at the the slim figure with the long legs, leaning against the car.

Well, that was a twist to the plot, it seemed. The girl with the long legs had smiled towards Tina, obviously enjoying herself, and well, the looks that she was being given.

"My two favourite girls." she said, as the two girls eventually reached her, giving her the hugs and air kisses and whatever stuff the girls did. Of course, Grant and Abby were next to then, just like always.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you since that Paris shopping trip you randomly took me on. My dad was so pissed." Aly said. Macey just grinned, looking like she was hiding something.

"Been fine - mostly. Just been snacking on sushi these past few weeks here. They're irresistible, trust me." Grant snorted, looking away quickly when the others swivelled their heads over to glare at him.

And then he smiled - maybe those looks were just a bit deadly. But then, of course, there was a voice, Grant's it seemed.

"I'm sorry to break up your little soiree here, ladies. But we have a party to go to." Two heads, Tina's and Aly's, turned towards Grant, their eyes wide. What party?

"Nobody told you about the masquerade?" Macey smirked. "It's a good thing I bought dresses."

"Dresses, we have plenty of," Tina smirked. Anything to impress the mighty Macey McHenry.

"There's just a little issue with the masks." Macey smiled at the concern in Tina's voice.

"Well, that issue can be easily solved with my three best friends here."

Abby looked confused, "Who?"

"MasterCard, Amex, and Visa." Macey grinned.

Grant rolled his eyes, "Macey, one hour." She rolled her eyes back at him.

"Speed shopper, to the rescue," she said, opening the limo door and gesturing for them to climb in.

* * *

There wasn't much to be said about the shopping trip, they'd eventually found proper masks, that suited their dresses and well, it did take a little more than an hour, but at least the nails were done, and that saved them a while, right? Of course, they were in the hotel room now, and Aly's eyes had landed on Tina, before turning back to her reflection in the mirror.

"Short notice fucking sucks."

She quickly grabbed a comb from the dresser of the hotel room and started to tease her hair while Tina instinctively grabbed the hairspray can and sprayed her hair for her while she teased. Aly'd decided to leave her hair down for the party, better to hide the straps that would soon hold her mask to her face. Tina's hair was in a messy, yet elegant updo, enhancing her neck and better defining her lilac colored strapless. Aly had looked at herself with a soft bite of her lip, before beginning to speak, turning around softly.

"You ready?" She'd slowly reached for her mask, her fingers going over the soft ribbon, smiling again. It was just cute, it suited her well anyways, though it was much more simpler than it was usually. Maybe she'd dressed it down, it looked more grown up anyways and Macey had liked it.

"No," Tina replied, but there was a smile on her face, "You're not ready."

Aly looked down at her black dress, her strappy silver Louboutins, and the plain black mask she held in her hand.

"I'm not?" Aly asked, confused."

Tina grinned and walked across the room to Aly's overflowing suitcase. she dug within the contents and pulled out a necklace. It was a pretty black rose on a sparkly silver chain.

"There," Tina smiled, clasping it on, "Pretty."

"Thanks, T." She'd said softly, fingering the necklace with her french tipped nails, biting her lip. "Think we'll know any of the jackasses there?"

Her eyes were careful as she'd sat down on the bed, waiting to see what her friend was doing, just last minute touches in order to get ready. She'd always referred to them as jackasses, because some of the guys their age had quiet big heads.

"I doubt it," Tina shrugged. "We're in Tokyo at the moment."

Aly smiled, shrugging a little. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Abby sticking her head in.

"Girls, we have to go." Abby was dressed in a simple white Grecian dress and a matching mask. To say she was stunning was an understatement, as she looked like she was radiating pure light from where she was standing.

Aly's eyes had landed on her, and she'd groaned a little. The look she gave to Tina showed that it kind of sucked having good looking people in her family. It was hard even slightly dressing up, and Aly had held her hand out to Tina who'd taken it quickly.

"We're ready." Grabbing her Gucci purse, she smirked. The party would begin.

The car ride was awkward to say the least; Macey was squished next to Grant who was grumpy due to the fact that he had to survive a 15 minute car ride squished between Macey and Abby. Tina and Aly, as inseparable as always, were on the side seats, holding glasses of sparkling water and looking like New York City socialites. Abby and Macey grinned at each other; their plan was working perfectly.

Then they had arrived, and well, to say it was glamorous was an understatement. Chandeliers hung like sparkling diamonds, all spaced apart perfectly, glimmering in the downlights that carefully lit the atmosphere, of course, right before walking in, the girls had placed their masks on, eyes cautious all around the place. There was one tall man that had approached.

"Daddy!" Aly had beamed.

She ran up to her dad; she did miss him. Alot. And the fact that he hadn't been there to hear Aly rant about Jayden fueled the missage she had for her father. He laughed and enveloped her in his arms tightly, not letting go for a few seconds.

"How've you been, sweetie?" he asked, letting her go.

"Could've been better," she shrugged.

"I've got to meet up with some people right now," he said, distracted. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and stepped away, nodding at the other four. "You guys enjoy your night, alright?"

The frown had appeared on Aly's lips, but it took a quick moment for her to just turn towards the other girls, her eyes looking down in confusion. There was a smile now, and she'd stepped forward.

"Do you want to mingle? That guy's .. hot." She'd said, nodding towards a tall guy. Blonde, a dirty blonde, the good type to be distracted with. She knew that much, as she'd grabbed a champagne sauntered over to the guy, a sultry smile on her lips.

"Hi, have we met before?" she asked. His head snapped around.

"Hey," he said, smiling, dimples showing.

"I don't think so. I'm Jeremy." he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alyana ... Alyana Goode." She'd said, with a small smile, her hand reaching out and holding his tightly, shaking it.

It was odd how he'd seemed to step away a bit, even a little more when Tina had stepped up right next to Aly. She'd looked ... weird. There was something Aly didn't get, and it was irking the crap out of her. But then she'd just was confused for a minute there, but quickly shook it off.

"Hey Jeremy," Tina said, smiling sweetly. Aly knew this look. It was the look she gave someone when she didn't like them.

"Um, hey, Tina." he said, looking for an escape route. "Well, I've got to jet. I'll see you around?" he asked, walking away before they could answer.

"Okay, so what the hell was that?" Aly said, her eyes glancing towards Tina, almost studying her. "He looked like he just shit himself."

Tina had laughed softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "My parents know him and his parents. He's bitchier than all the online gossip bloggers put together. It's kind of confusing. Don't let the looks fool you.""Oh," Aly answered, laughing a bit. "Good thing you warned me then."

Grant walked up behind them, escaping a conversation which included Abby and Rachel.

"Wasn't that Tina Walters son?"

Aly had spun around, her eyes narrowing just a little bit as she began to speak. "Who's this Tina Walters person? How the fuck do you people know the same ... people?" Confusion, read openly all over her face.

"She used to go to school with me." Grant said quickly, his eyes open, like it didn't matter much.

"Fuck you." Aly smirked for a moment, not bothered to be annoyed.

Sudden realisation struck her though, "Wait, I thought you went to an all-boys school?" Grant smirked a little, finally being able to outdo Aly.

"How do you think your parents met?" Aly thought about it. Then she shrugged; she really wasn't bothered to think at this time of the day. "Student exchange programs? Ring a bell?" he asked. Tina glared at him and he wiped the smile off his face.

"I still don't see how anybody could stand you, Grant. Even I can't, and I'm a pretty tolerant person." Her words held a joking venom to it, as Grant had rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, little Goode." Her eyes looked towards him, glaring, not even amused. She'd simply just shaken her head, laughing softly and finishing the glass, before grabbing another one.

"Sure, sure."

"I need to find Zach," Grant muttered, looking around the room. "You two go and find something to drink," he said, adjusting his mask and rushing off, muttering profanities under his breath. Tina and Aly looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Aly asked, gesturing for Tina to follow her.

"I have no idea." she said quietly, although her eyes trailed around the room. Suddenly, her eyes landed on someone. She knew the reason why Grant had rushed off so suddenly now.

Tina Walters was standing there.

* * *

Aly's eyes had landed towards the girl, or well, the woman that was standing there, watching her. She had the same features as the young guy, softer, like his ... mother? That was probably it, she guessed, though the guy wasn't too far from Aly's age. She must've gotten pregnant at a young age, right?

"Is that ... Jeremy's mum?" Aly whispered, not really saying much, just watching.

Tina looked uncomfortable. "I think. I've only met her once." Aly watched her interestedly.

"She's alright. Not that pretty if you ask me." she said. Tina laughed, sipping her drink timidly.

"Just... whatever you do, don't go up to her without me, alright?"

"Why is that?" " Remember what I said? Gossip blog? She could ruin your fathers career with just one paragraph. And your future too." Tina added, though she knew the real reason for keeping Aly away from her. She didn't want Aly to know about her relationship with Zach, no matter how ancient it was.

"Okay, mother." she'd said jokingly, smirking a tiny bit, as she'd shrugged her eyes with a small glint as she'd glanced towards the woman, waving almost teasingly with her fingers, biting her red lips.

Her eyes had landed on something though, and she'd stopped, her eyes almost wide. In the room, one of the many clusters of people was her dad ... and was that? It couldn't have been ... Why was Macey looking like she was glowing? Aly was confused, and by the way that she'd scooted a little closer to Tina, it was obvious. There was a certain hurt in her eyes, it was weird, she never ever showed it.

"That's weird." she'd pretty much just whispered it to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ballroom, Zach was having an uncomfortable time trying to avoid Tina Walters. She'd randomly appeared at the ball, uninvited, and Zach most definitely knew she was here to cause a scene. Most probably with him.

"Shit," he muttered towards Macey who was sipping on a drink. "Look who's here," he said, gesturing towards the lone figure in the middle of the ballroom. She was looking around, probably for juicy gossip that could go towards her little gossip column.

"What's she doing here?" Macey snarled with disgust. Zach shrugged.

"Probably to start shit with me. You know what she's like."

Macey had frowned slightly, it couldn't be seen much, but she was holding his hand, and had given it a tight squeeze, before biting her lip.

"Don't worry about it. I will not let her near you. Or Aly, better yet." She'd said it with her eyes landing towards the girl. "I think we should tell her, Zachary."

But she knew well enough that she wouldn't stop him if he said no. It just seemed right.

Zach looked undcertain, studying the seventeen year old with great caution. He turned to look at Macey, "You think she's ready for it? I mean, I'm not sure if she's over C-Cammie yet." Seventeen years had gone by without his girlfriend by his side, and he still can't say her name without choking back tears.

Macey looked sympathetic. "She probably isn't. But I really think that she should know. I mean, it's been a month. That's four weeks too long."

Zach had nodded for a moment, biting his lip. It would be hard- she looked like Cammie, that was for sure, and that probably made it harder. Funny how he could assasinate people and yet he couldn't even go up to his daughter and talk. But then that was probably why Macey had grabbed his hand, dragging him slightly before letting go, just as they got closer to Aly.

"Aly, can we talk to you?"

Zach's eyes were warily on his daughter- it almost felt bad, how long had it been since she'd promised that he would take care of her? She'd looked so grown up, did he achieve his job? Did his fail this mission?

"Aly, I think you should know that Macey and I ... we're ..." He'd looked towards Macey, hoping for some assistance or something.

Macey gestured to him, as if to say 'she's all yours'. Zach sighed, then turned back to his daughter. "Well... we're, uh, kinda dating." He forced the words out unwillingly, and cringed when Aly's face turned from shock to disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked, looking from Zach to Macey and back again. "You two? Who would've thought..." She looked over at Tina Phillips for support. She shrugged, like she had no clue what was going on.

"Well, uh, we've been meaning to tell you..." Macey said.

"How long?" Aly asked, eyes narrowed.

"A month. Probably less. I dunno," Zach shrugged. Aly sighed.

"I guess I can't do anything about it," she said, looking at her dad who looked extremely uncomfortable.

It was hard to have a straight face- because everything was just being so goddamn stupid, like everything that could go wrong did, and well, if she couldn't be straight with him then she'd do the next best thing- which was reach towards a tray, grab a drink and down it quickly. "Nice to finally know though. Glad that you could muster up to it."

It wasn't 'nice' though, it was obvious.

She turned on her heel, and walked out the door, quickly followed by Tina who shot Zach and Macey a sympathetic gaze before hurrying off. Once the cool air hit her face, Aly sighed and tottered halfway down the front steps and sat down.

"You okay?" Tina asked, gazing at her with worry. "They didn't mean to not tell you... I'm sure of that."

"My dad was at home two weeks ago. He could've told me then, not wait until I was in Tokyo," Aly growled out. Tina sighed.

"I guess... these things - you have to keep them to yourself for a while. Remember how hard it was for me to tell you that I was dating Blake? You didn't approve. We were going out for about two months before I gathered up my courage and told you.

_Guess she was wrong about the not approving part,_ thought Aly. She still felt guilty for what'd she'd done.

"Thanks and all, T, but I think I need some time alone to think." she sighed, looking out into the distance.

And then Tina had left, which simply just left her out there staring towards the dark, her eyes closing slightly. It was stupid that this infuriated her but it did, and she really did not like it. Looking up towards the Tokyo skyline, Aly had licked her lips, bitterly sighing.

"I'm sorry about him, Mum." She'd muttered, eyes squinting as she'd tried to wipe it all away. Like an excuse.

But then there was a hand at the small of her back, and she'd turned slightly, it was odd facing her Dad.

"Aly, you know if you're upset it's not-" She'd opened her lips to speak, but he'd kept speaking. "It's not- good to keep it to yourself. Talk to me."

She'd squinted off into the darkness. "I can't stop you, Dad. If she makes you happy- I owe you that much, right? I owe you happiness."

"Sweetie, you don't owe me anything. It's me who owes you. All of the times that I've been gone, well, let's just say that they weren't exactly short. I've been meaning to spend more time with you, I really have. It's just..." he trailed off.

Aly looked at him with wide eyes. "Just what, Dad?"

Zach hesitated, seeming to think it through before saying anything to her. "Well," he started, helping her up. "Walk with me for a bit." he said, guiding her onto the street. Father and daughter walked side by side, revelling in the quiet of the street. "I need to tell you something."

Zach couldn't do it. Not now. Not when she was looking at him with those innocent, wide, brown eyes that looked so much like her mother's. He sighed and put his hands into his pocket.

"I've been meaning to tell you about what I am - what I really do for a living."

Aly looked confused, "Aren't you a businessman?"

"Well, yeah," Zach nodded, "But that's not my real job."

"Sweetie, you don't owe me anything. It's me who owes you. All of the times that I've been gone, well, let's just say that they weren't exactly short. I've been meaning to spend more time with you, I really have. It's just..." he trailed off.

Aly looked at him with wide eyes. "Just what, Dad?"

Zach hesitated, seeming to think it through before saying anything to her. "Well," he started, helping her up. "Walk with me for a bit." he said, guiding her onto the street. Father and daughter walked side by side, revelling in the quiet of the street. "I need to tell you something."

Zach couldn't do it. Not now. Not when she was looking at him with those innocent, wide, brown eyes that looked so much like her mother's. He sighed and put his hands into his pocket.

"I've been meaning to tell you about what I am - what I really do for a living."

Aly looked confused, "Aren't you a businessman?"

"Well, yeah," Zach nodded, "But that's not my real job."

Aly groaned, "Tell me you don't sell prostitutes or anything. Because, well, that's just kinda dirty."

Zach shook his head, "What? No!"

"Good." she breathed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, stopping mid-step. "Well, uh, I'm really not who you think I am."

"Are you trying to say that you're not my father?"

"What? No! Alyana Cameron, stop jumping to conclusions."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Aly," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm a spy."

* * *

She'd smirked almost immediately, her eyes humorous. "Dad, the Jason Bourne circa ended a few months ago."

But he wasn't saying anything, and it took one moment for her to pause.

"Dad? ... you're not ...?" Her eyes were wide- her breath caught in her lips, before hearing him speak.

"I'm not kidding." He'd said it with a shake of his head.

"So when you were gone-" Stopping to take a quick breath, her eyes were gentle. "When you said it was 'classified' everything you've missed ..."

She was just piecing all of it together, and it seemed that way definitely. It explained a lot, but she'd muttered only softly.

"It's a good thing I've got alcohol in my system."

"Aly- you can mad at me if you want." He'd said it with his eyes showing honesty.

"It's no use." She had bitten her lip before sighing gently. "You're a ... spy?"

"Well, yes and no-" Her eyebrows were quirked up. "I'm an ... assasin."

_Way to make me less confused_, she'd thought. She was still gauging his eyes for the truth.

"So you've ... killed people before?" Then it felt like she was intruding.

He'd met her eyes, nodding grimly though. She believed him.

"Aly, you have to believe that what I did was for the sake of the country. The people I deal with - these men - terrorists - are intent on one thing, and one thing only. Kill or be killed. They work for each other. No one is really the leader. And if there is a leader, he's the most powerful. He's the hardest to deal with."

"And you're okay with that? Taking lives?"

"Of course I'm not. It's not like I have a choice or anything, though," he explained grimly. "You wouldn't believe the guilt that I feel every time I've shot someone. The state that it leaves me in."

"Why do you do it, Dad? Why? Can't you, like, quit?" Zach shook his head sadly.

"I would if I could, but I can't. Not if I wanted to protect you."

Aly looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Grant." Zach said, "He's my friend, and a fellow spy-assassin. The lady who lives next to us? Bex? Your mother's friend. Also a spy. Macey? Also your mother's friend. Liz - Miss Sutton? Also a spy, genius, and your mother's friend. Uncle Jonas? Spy, assassin, and genius." Zach paused to take a breath. "Blake and Lucas Sheridan?"

Aly's eyes widened. "What about them?"

"They work for me." Zach said simply. "Tina Phillips? Also a spy. You're surrounded by them, Alyana. That party you were just at? Full of spies and assassins and geniuses. They revolved around you, they communicate with you. They protect you."

"Why?"

"Kind of hard to explain. Let's just say that my mother isn't exactly a kind person."

"What about Aunt Abby? And Rachel?"

"Also spies."

"My mother?"

Zach nodded.

Aly felt light-headed- dizzy, nauseous, you name it. She felt like a million different emotions were swirling around her body, trying to tip her over into the pits of darkness. She couldn't take it anymore. She took one last look at her father and ran.

* * *

whooo! cliffie! go me!

-what do you think's going to happen next?  
-guess that cat's outta the bag ;D  
-what's going on with tina walters? why is she really there?  
-what's happening with aly?  
-what do you think of the zach/macey relationship? don't worry, it's not going to be all about them.

aim for 80 reviews? i'll love you all :)


	8. this is the first thing

**::**

**come a little closer, as the night gets older  
of you i grow fonder, just let my hands wander**

**::**

Aly was running. She was running like she'd never run before. She just had to get away – away from all that bullshit. Away from all the lies and deceit from her dad. She never wanted to see him again. Her whole life – it had been a lie. All the friends, all the neighbours, just everything. She just couldn't take it anymore.

The footpath was dimly lit and the streets were quiet. She could hear her slight footsteps on the concrete floor. She had ditched her heels a few metres back and they were banging together in her hands. Her heart was pumping, her feet were aching, and all the fresh air was slightly making her dizzy. She slowed down and dared to look behind her. No one. Guess her father didn't care about her enough to follow her.

She sighed and turned around, starting to walk again. She needed to find her way back to the party to drag Tina out. She was too busy looking at the road signs (which she surprisingly knew how to read) to notice that dark figure standing about five metres from where she was.

It was between her deep gasps of air that she managed to let the tears fall, the way her chest was heaving she knew that she certainly looked like the sight to see. The sobs were moving her body so much that she had to stop, that she had to lean over, clutching at herself to stop the jerking movements that she was making. But then she saw, and her eyes had looked carefully at the woman.

She stopped so quickly, like a button was pushed in her mind and she'd stopped, just looking at the woman, not knowing what to say, wiping her eyes defeatedly and speaking- her voice the harshest whisper she could manage. "What?" She'd cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

The woman giggled, this high pitched annoying noise that made her want to punch the annoying bitch in the face. But she didn't. She had class. The woman began to walk forwards, out of the shadows into the bright light. "Alyana Goode. What a pleasure to finally meet you…"

Aly tried not to gag. The sugary sweet tone of her voice made her want to brush her teeth. Badly. The feeling was like getting choked by a whole cup of sugar. It embedded itself into the inner parts of her brain. The thought kind of freaked her out. She collected herself and put on a fake façade, smiling sweetly. She put on her fakest voice, "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you!"

"Who are you kidding, of course you haven't." The woman had said it with the smile still attached on her lips, almost circling Aly. It drove her restless, so insane that she was going to start twitching any moment and had to stop herself from doing anything. "Wow, you really do look like your Dad and your sweet mother."

It caught Aly off guard, her head had snapped towards the woman. "You know them both?" She was quiet again, her lips in a straight line. Aly hated herself for being so curious, especially when she was meant to be mad at him. She was meant to be mad at them. She was meant to be mad at everyone.

"Of course, sweetie. I used to go to school with your mum," the woman laughed again, "She was one of my sisters," She stepped closer. The movement made Aly want to step away. But she held her ground. She didn't want to feel vulnerable next to a spy like her.

"And my dad?"

Once again, the woman laughed. Really, it was starting to get on her nerves now. "I don't think I should tell you what happened between us. You know, it's adult stuff. I hope you understand."

Now Aly was just pissed off. "Tell me. I think I can handle it," she said through gritted teeth.

The woman smiled, "Let's just say that there was one time when your daddy was so pissed off with your mummy that he came running to me to help him out."

"Help him…out?" There would've been tears if she hadn't been standing so still, glaring at the woman in front of her. "He wouldn't have ever done that."

"Well, I don't know about that, I mean, he did lie to you…" She'd smirked, standing so close, tucking a loose piece of Aly's hair behind her ear. Aly had exhaled jaggedly. "His darling little princess."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Aw, little Zachary Goode's baby getting all riled up. How I wish Cammie could be here to see this day." The woman pretended to sigh. Aly stepped closer.

"You do not want to mess with me right now," she said through her clenched jaw. "I'm pissed off."

"Oh, a threat. Well, your sweet daddy didn't teach you manners, did he?" the woman giggled and tapped Aly's nose. She whirled around, getting ready to walk away. Aly was trying hard keeping her fists to her side and not in the middle of the bitch's face, so she didn't notice the little smirk that the woman wore. "I'm Tina Walters, by the way. If you wanted to know the full story, I suggest you ask your dad."

With that, she walked off.

Aly couldn't take it anymore. She let go of the heels in her hand and collapsed to the ground.

::

10 MINUTES LATER

When she'd opened her eyes next it almost felt like all the light in the world was attacking her- even though there were only a few lampposts on. It was painful, to see a shadowy figure in front of her- only hearing the too familiar voice in her ear. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking okay." She'd tried to shrug Macey off, but the older woman's grip was much too strong and she felt ready to collapse again.

"You are not okay, come on. Get in the car." And she had, even though every cell in her body told her not to she felt almost compelled to do so. That was probably why she'd gone to say something acidly instead, her vision finally clearing.

"Couldn't my father face me himself?" Her voice still shook in anger.

"Something came up. He got an important call to Italy." Macey said worriedly. Aly sighed and finally got up, trying to straighten out her dress.

"He couldn't see me before he left?" She was pissed. Her dad didn't even make an _effort_ to see her to explain everything before he left.

"No, it was urgent." Macey climbed in the car after her and closed the door gently. The engine came to life and they drove off.

Aly stayed silent and looked out the window at the darkened sky and all the pretty lights. She was in a beautiful city, with all these beautiful people, and all she went through was pure shit.

"What, you're giving me the silent treatment now? Very mature, Als." Macey said

Aly whipped her head around, tears in her eyes. "Do you realise how hard it is to be me?" she asked. "Do you know how much effort it takes for me to just be _me_ ? I'm not like you, Mace. I'm not beautiful. I'm not charismatic. All of the stuff that I have right now – it's been obtained through hours and hours of effort. All of my friends – I don't know. The ones at school only like me because of my money. Or they have the hots for my dad. Or they just want to get into my pants. Until now, in my 16 years, I'd thought that Tina was my only true friend. And now this gets blown up in my face and I discover that she gets _paid_ to protect me. Do you know how worthless that makes me feel?"

Macey tried to put a comforting hand on Aly's shoulder but she shrugged it off. Oh, what a sight she must've been, with mascara running down all over her face and her nose all blotchy and snotty. She grabbed a tissue and started dabbing carefully.

"So no, Macey, I'm not going to be mature." She'd said gently, sadly because everything had been a lie- everything about everyone had been a lie. "I deserve that much."

Macey had turned a blind eye to it for a moment. Before glancing quickly out of the window.

"Stop here for a moment." The door had opened again, and this time Abby was there. Aly's Aunt had taken a glance towards her, then towards Macey. "We found her passed out on a sidewalk."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." They still ignored her.

"Alyana." This was bad, they used her full first name. "Tomorrow you're going to go to school and then you're going to sign out. You will be escorted by Mr. Blake Sheridan to your new school, Leichardt."

"What? No." She tried to hold on to everything that she had. "There is no way I'm leaving."

"We're not giving you a choice." Abby had stated grimly.

"I'm not going." Aly snobbishly stuck up her nose and face away. Abby sat in the seat on the side and opened the little fridge to pour herself some champagne. She took a sip and smiled.

"Well, you're going to have to. Even if I personally have to grab you and drag you out kicking and screaming, I'll do it."

Aly fumed. "And _what_ is the purpose of this, exactly?"

"Your dad discovered something new tonight. He was about to tell you, but you ran away. He told me to pass on the message to you because he had to get briefed." Macey said quietly. Abby looked at Macey worriedly.

"He'll be all right, you know?" she said comfortingly. Macey nodded and turned away. Abby sighed and continued.

"So apparently, your grandma's in town," she started cheerfully.

"You mean, your sister, Abby?" Aly never had a problem with the woman, but right now she had a problem with everything, so there was a difference. "I don't see why that's so bad."

"I know you're not stupid." Abby had said slowly, as Aly rolled her eyes. "The thing is, kiddo, there are dangerous people out there to get you and I don't care what I have to do, you're going to Leichardt."

"And Leichardt is?" She wasn't welcoming the idea, just trying to find more ways to go against it by having more information. Like, re-con. Oh god, she was talking like them already.

"An elite spy school." Macey had answered it this time. "It's kind of like Gallagher, your mum's school, and Blackthorne, your dad's school, joined together, but it's not. Completely different legacy, and it's also co-ed. It's where your friends Tina, Blake and Lucas were trained."

"Fuck that."

"Don't use that tone with me, Alyana Cameron Ann Morgan." Abby snapped, getting really pissed now. "You're going. It's final. Once we get back to Miami, you're heading straight to school and signing out. Blake will meet you at the airport to take you."

::

15 HOURS LATER

"You r-"

"Shut up." Aly had snapped towards Blake, holding her bags in her hands. He had tried to assist her, but she was being stubborn and had insisted on carrying her bags herself, which was a very bad idea since everything was pretty much falling. He'd opted to speak again. "You're not going to speak to me." She sounded like she was talking to a dog.

"Since when did I ever listen to you?"

He'd smirked towards her, catching one of the bags that had fallen and taking the other one that she was lugging along. "Take it for you to not let me be a gentleman." She didn't speak, not looking at him, still angry. "You know, this is a nice change, you shutting up for once."

"You're a dickhead." Aly had stated to him, but looking more like she was muttering to herself, to which he'd smiled.

They bickered about the whole trip past the check-in counter, past a restaurant, where they quickly stopped to get Blake, who claimed he was hungry, to get a snack, all the way to the gateway. They shut up.

"So, I guess this is it…" Blake started. "I hope you have a rich life full of amazing shit and like, an awesome future, Alyana Goode." Aly blanched.

"You mean we're never going to see each other again?" She started tearing up, not for a minute realising that it was about the last time she was ever going to see Blake Sheridan ever again. "I mean, if this is the last time we'd see each other ever again, I just want you to know that I love you, alright? And that you're an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Nah, I was kidding. I'll probably hop down there in a few weeks, just to make sure you're settled in. But I'm glad to know that you feel that way about me." He smiled.

Aly blinked. "Fuck you, Blake Sheridan. Be very glad that we're in a social setting right now, otherwise I would've clawed those adorable dimples out of your cheeks."

He smiled even wider. "You love me." Then his head whipped around and gestured to a large, looming figure approaching the both of them at a very quick pace, one small suitcase in hand. "Aly, this is Joe Solomon."

::

ON THE PLANE

"So yourself and Mr. Sheridan…" Joe had awkwardly began, not really knowing what to say to the young girl in front of him- the one that reminded him to much of her mother, the mother who was the same age as her when she…he'd blinked.

"With all due respect, Sir." She'd said it gently, biting her lip. "I really do doubt that it's in any of your interests to know a student's love-life, or it's status, or who it involves."

"No, no, it isn't. Call me Solomon." He'd read about Miss Goode, he knew her pretty well, right down to how she'd play with her fingernails whenever she was nervous- like, now. That was the least of what he wants. "I heard you're a pretty well rounded spy, I mean, for someone who hasn't be educated."

"I'm not a spy." She'd said hesitantly. "I don't know what I am, and I struggle to understand?"

Solomon smiled, "Miss Goode, your reputation precedes you."

"What kind of reputation?"

"It's not a bad one. But it's not good, either. I hear you've been around the world: Asia, America, Europe and Africa? It's just Australia you haven't been to. You know seven different languages, three of them fluently after staying in that place for a while. It includes English, Spanish, Greek, Japanese, Tagalog, Italian, French and also, very basically, Chinese and Arabic?"

"Correct," she said, biting her lip. How did these people know so much about her?

"And I've also been told that you like to party and you encourage underage drinking," he finished bluntly.

"What? Hey! Who have you been talking to? What more do you know about me?"

"Well, I've technically revealed too much already. I don't know if my superiors will allow me to tell you what I've heard about you."

"If it's about me, don't I technically have a right?"

"No, not really."

"Well, it's nice to know that in-spite the whole file full of information that you probably have on me that you say that one fact."

"Well, Cam-" He'd stopped, as Aly's eyes had looked slowly towards him. "I'm sorry, but you look so much like your mother."

"I've never gotten that before. How was she?"

"She was excellent, Alyana. One of the best, they called her the chameleon."

"Why the chameleon?" Aly asked carefully, her body language showing her interest.

"Your mother could hide anywhere and even the most trained professionals struggled to find her." He'd smiled towards the memory. "They expect as much from you. You may be new, but you're her child. You're almost guaranteed to succeed."

"You know, Solomon, I'm already starting to hate this school."

::

IN FRONT OF LEICHARDT

"So this is it?" Aly asked with mixed emotions.

"This is it." Solomon answered while carrying her bags out of the trunk. He went to stand next to her. Aly didn't know what to think. The place was beautiful, sure. It was a large white estate with a red roof. The grounds were beautiful, with exotic plants surrounding the entire place. Off to the side was a large barn, with an equestrian course built next to it. Judging by the sounds coming from the place, it was probably a house for horses. Off to the other side was a large building built in the same style as the rest of the house. Clear glass covered one side of it, revealing a large swimming pool. Branching off from the main building were two smaller, but still majestically built buildings, probably dorms.

What was really magnificent about the place, though, was the small stream of water leading around the entire estate, part of a water source that fed a large makeshift waterfall of the to right, next to the pool. Exotic plants practically spilled from the rock supporting the waterfall. It really was a sight to see.

"So what do I do now?" She was still in awe, and as brave as she was, she couldn't help but feel more than helpless in this moment. Solomon, instead, had handed her a key.

"Well, I think your roommate is waiting for you in your dorm, and these bags will be taken to your room." He'd looked towards her as she'd nodded, taken a deep breath. "Don't worry about a thing, Aly. It runs in your blood."

"Thanks, Solomon." She'd gone to hug him which was awkward because he did have bags in his hands. She was almost sure that she'd see him again, and had waved almost gloomily and she stared at the bold numbers on her key. 217. She was never good with directions, so after a solid few minutes being lost, she'd finally stumbled into the dark room, being greeted by a weird fragrance of- well, it smelt.

Honestly, it smelt bad, but she could detect a faint whiff of Hugo Boss, her dad's perfume. Weird, she thought.

"Hi!" a girlish voice called out. A girl bounded up to her, right up close to her face, and shook her hand. "I'm Valarie, your new roommate? You're Alyana Goode, right?"

"Um, yeah," Aly said cautiously, ripping her hand away from the girl's vice-like grip.

"I've heard so much about you! Your dad is such an amazing spy, don't you think? I mean, he can speak around 16 languages, and has been on so many classified missions that you can't even name them all without having a list in front of you. He's 33, and he's about 180-ish centimetres tall. Oh, and he's lived in Antarctica before for a few weeks to take down a large rebel group. I mean, come on! Who can beat your dad?"

Aly stalled. This girl knew more about her father than she did

"I'm not going to answer that question." She'd found a spare bed and had eyed it, sighing deeply before she placed one of her bags onto it. "So, I guess everyone knows that much about my Dad around here, right?"

"Well, sort of. I mean, generally yes. But I know way more than them." Valerie had sat on Aly's bed, moving closer to her as Aly tried and ignored it. "We're getting so close! I'm excited!"

"I'm sure you are." Aly had said it dryly, and she'd looked up towards the girl who was still studying her, looking at her as if she was noting every single pore. It was very unnerving to be honest, and she was awkwardly biting at her lip. "So, erm, is now your free time or…"

"Well, this is usually time after classes and stuff, dinner's at seven, if you want, you can sit with me." No choice.

Aly sighed. "Fine."

::

**wow, this took us ages to upload. i mean, we just kept stalling and stalling and school got in the way and everything. geez, you guys. we are both sincerely sorry for leaving it so long :( never again. don't worry though, one of our close friends are trying to keep us in line. and her punishment is one neither of us want to go through, so i think we'll have the next chapter up in no time :D gosh, i just looked back at the story. last time we updated was november last year :/**

**you guys know the drill ;**

**love, tina & aly**


End file.
